If Only Running Were Still an Option
by mmjayy1987
Summary: The team has finally settled down in their ways, until Amelia finds a unexpected guest has arrived back in town. He doesn't remember anything just that he loves her. will Amelia fall for him? Will he remember his life with her or will he take her down a path she had tried so hard to stay away from? Sequel to Cause you always want what you are running from.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have decided to start the sequel to Cause You Always Want What You Are Running From. Its going to be a rough start but I have somewhere that I want to go with it. So you guys bare with me. **

**If Only Running Were Still an Option**

_**The team has finally settled down in their ways, until one day Amelia finds out that Jesse is indeed still alive. He doesn't remember his life with the Torettos, but he does come home. What will happen when he does, will Amelia fall for him again? Will it hurt Leon in the long run?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious Franchise.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Amelia walked in the office of the garage. She was sweating, but it was break time. She threw herself in the chair as she took a sip of her water. She leaned her head back as she looked down at the desk. There was manila envelope sitting on it. She sat up putting her water down. She looked up making sure no one was around before picking the envelope up. Her hands were shaking. The last time she did this Letty was alive. She looked up again, no one was in sight. She opened it up pulling all the contents out. Something fell to the ground. She looked down before looking at the paper in her hands. It was to Hobbs. She bent down and picked up the paper that fell on the ground and turned it over. Her heart stopped. "Jesse." She gasped. She covered her hand with her mouth as she fell back into the chair. She heard her brother's voice as he approached the office.

"Yeah I will take care of it." He called out before turning around. He saw his sister sitting there, still holding onto the picture. "Amelia, what is it?" He walked into the office and looked down at the desk where the envelope was sitting. "Millie…" He sighed.

"Is it true?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Is this true?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I haven't really thought about it lately."

"You find out that Jesse is alive and you just forget about it."

"I was focused on you okay, you were in a really bad state. When I found out it was the day you came into Hobbs' office. He told me then we found out that Shaw brought you to us. I forgot about it. I thought I was going to lose you. I just wanted things to go back to normal."

"Normal? Really? Things will never go back to normal Dom. "You have known this whole time that he was alive and you didn't say a word."

"I don't even know if it's true Millie…"

"He was my best friend; you could have at least told me. Instead I have to find out through an envelope that a dead cop gave to you." She wiped her face as she stood up from the desk. He reached out for her but she swatted his hand away. "I'm going home, I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Amelia…"

"Bye Dom, I'll see you at home." She walked out of the office just as Leon and Han were walking into the garage.

"Hey baby…" Leon stopped and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Please tell me that you didn't know that Jesse was still alive?" She looked up at him. His face immediately fell. She nodded her head. "So does everyone know? Am I the only one who didn't know that my best friend, who I watched get shot multiple times, is actually still alive?"

"We don't know that…"

"No please, save it. I really don't want to hear it."

Leon went to grab her arm but she pushed away from him. "I'm going home, right now I just can't look at any of you." She turned on her heel and walked out of the garage.

* * *

He leaned up from the computer as he looked outside. The sun was just going down in Tijuana and he was ready to go home. It had been a long day and he really just wanted to sleep. He wiped his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Yo Jess, man when is that detail going to be ready? They called four times today." A man appeared in front of him.

"I told him that it wouldn't be done till tomorrow but he insists that I can have done today, that's not happening. I have been swamped all day doing all this shit, he can wait one more day."

The man began to laugh. "You getting a little overwhelmed?"

Jesse began to laugh. "No, not at all."

"Well, you better suck it up because we are leaving for LA in three days."  
Jesse nodded his head. "I told Harry we would be up there as soon as we can, we are closing for a couple of days then Dante is going to come and open back up until we get back."

"What exactly are we doing again?"

"Los Angeles is known for its street racing. Supposedly one of the top street racers has been back in town but no one really wants to go back to him. He's been on the run for about seven years now but finally was pardoned for all his sins I guess. Harry wants us to come up and see if we can help out a little bit."

"So we are going to help out a convicted felon? How awesome." Jesse looked back at his computer. "Its six, I'm going to head out. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, that Kylee will do that to you."

Jesse didn't respond instead he just smiled. As he stood up from the chair a sharp pain came across his leg causing him to sit back down. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, it happens sometimes."

"Yeah, I understand." The man still had his hand held out to him.

"Its fine," Jesse laughed. "Gosh Leo, you would think you cared or something." He hit his hand away.

"You are one of my best mechanics Jess, I can't have you dying on me."

Jesse laughed. "I'll be okay, I don't think you have to worry about me dying on you anytime soon." He moved from the chair one more time before patting Leo on the back and heading to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, try not to burn the place down while I'm gone."

"That was one time!" Leo yelled after him. Jesse smiled as he pulled the hoodie over his head and stepped outside.

* * *

Two days had passed since Amelia found out that Jesse was still alive. She hadn't spoken to anyone in the house making it quite awkward for anyone who came around. It was Sunday, so she knew the whole team was going to be arriving soon for their annual BBQ. She didn't want anything to do with it. She sat on the steps and just stared at the spot that Jesse was killed at. She can still see it even though it was seven years ago, it's still so real in her mind. She closed her eyes as she heard the engines of the motorcycles, hearing Mia scream as she gunshots went off, then hearing that god awful scream, knowing Jesse had been hit. Her eyes shot open as she felt the presence of someone beside her.

"You know it's kind of annoying not talking to you for two days." Dom looked over at her. She refused to look at him.

"It's kind of annoying being lied to."

"I didn't lie to you…"

"You didn't tell me, that's the same thing Dom." She spat. "I deserved to know even if it was true or not."

"I understand."

"No you don't." She stood up and walked away from him back into the house.

"I found these." Mia held up the papers in her hand. Amelia glared at her sister.

"You found them because you went snooping." Amelia replied.

"You can't just go look for him by yourself Millie."

"Yes, I can. It's not like any of you are doing anything about it. Yall kept this from me."

"It has been seven months since you got out of the hospital from almost being killed my Ian Shaw. You wouldn't talk to anyone. You just laid in your bed. I am the one who told Dom to let it go that you didn't need the stress on you."  
"How do you just let something like that go? We watched him get shot over and over again Mia, you held him in your arms as he died…"

"I know that." Mia whispered. The door opened and closed as Dom walked inside.

"Listen, I know that you are upset. We should have told you, but I honestly didn't know how…"

"It doesn't matter," Amelia cut in. "I will find him myself."

"No…" Dom was firm. Amelia glared at her brother as she moved away from him. "I need to talk to everyone before we sit down to eat. Mia can you go get everyone."

Mia nodded her head handing the papers over to Dom before walking away. "You care to explain?" He held the papers up.

"No." Amelia shook her head walking passed him. "I'm leaving Dom, and I am going to find him."

"Millie, if you will please just let me explain…" Dom tried to stop her.

"I'm done listening Dom…" She pushed open the door. "I will call you when I get to where I am going."

"Millie don't you dare walk out that door!" Dom yelled.

"Dom…" Mia walked back in with the rest of the team behind her. They were all looking at Amelia wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to go. I am going to find…"

"Hey…" He appeared behind her.

"Jesse…" Amelia twirled around to see him standing in front of her. His hair was longer. He was a little darker as well, but she knew that face. She knew those eyes. It was him and he was at her house, standing right in front of her. Her heart stopped beating.

**AN: Okay I am going to stop it right there. Tell me what you guys think. REVIEW! **


	2. Jesse Come Home

Two weeks earlier…

Dom looked over the book one last time before throwing it aside. He rubbed his hand over his face sighing. It had been almost a year since the whole team was allowed back into the states. Dom had taken back over the garage which might have been a bad idea. Things weren't going so good. No one wanted to come to a convicted felon to get their car fixed. The books were showing he would either have to sell or close…he refused to do either. He knew he needed help. He needed it bad.

"Dom, where's Amelia at?" Leon asked walking in.

"She didn't want to come today."

Leon noticed there was something wrong as he walked in closing the door behind him. "What's up? You don't look so good."

"I was just going over this month's papers…"

"Not good?"

"Nope, and it seems to be getting worse."

"What do we need?"

"We _need _customers, we _need_ cars." Dom sighed again pushing the papers off the desk. "If this doesn't change, we are going to have to sell it. I can't do that to Mia and Amelia, I just can't."

"What are our options?"

"Well I know Harry has a nephew that could help out some. He is in the racing world in Tijuana, I know Harry would help us, I just know it."

"Okay so go ask him then…"

"There's something else…something I have been hiding for quite some time now."

"What?"

Dom paused. "Dom…"

"I think Jesse is alive."

Leon's eyes got huge. "Wha-, how?"

"I don't know. I took off after Tran after he got shot. Amelia left too, so it was just Mia and him when the ambulance came. Maybe he was still alive…"

"Dom they put almost twelve bullets in him…"

"I know that but when Hobbs was alive he showed me a picture of him."

"Why would Hobbs have a picture?"

"Harry's nephew is one of the biggest drug lords in Mexico." Dom sighed again sitting back in the chair. "And Jesse is with him."

"Jesse wouldn't do that, he doesn't even know how to do that."

"Jesse might not be Jesse anymore."

Leon looked straight ahead. "Does Amelia know this?"

"No, and she can't. I need to find out before her if it's true, I can't have this brought back up and get her hopes up. No one can tell her, I will do that."

Leon nodded his head. "You let me know too Dom, I want to know."

"I will let everyone know, I just need some time."

Leon nodded his head again before walking to the door. "We will figure this out Dom, you know we always do."

"I sure hope so." Dom gave a soft smile.

* * *

Dom had the envelope out on the desk looking through the papers and the pictures Hobbs had given him. He didn't even know where to start to find out if Jesse was really alive. He had thought about going to Tijuana himself to look but something told him not too. It had been seven years since he last saw the young boy. Seven years had passed. His mind wondered to Amelia who was going to be devastated if it ends up being true.

"Yo Dom, come out here for sec!" Han had yelled. Dom put everything back in the envelope and put it on the desk. He walked out of the office looking straight at Amelia who was bending over in a car. He shook his head as he walked out of the garage. He walked over to Han who was standing with Harry.

"Harry, hey what's up?"

"I talked to Leo, he is willing to come here for a few months to help you get back on your feet."

"What is he asking for?"

"Ten percent."

Dom nodded his head. "And he also wants you to get him back into the racing world."

"You know I am done with that." Dom smiled.

"Are you?" Han asked.

Dom ignored the question as he stuck his hand out to Harry. "Tell him he has a deal."

"I will let him know, you deserve a second shot Dom. Everyone does." Harry smiled before patting him on the shoulder. "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Dom watched as Harry walked away. "You been racing?" Dom turned his attention to Han who began to laugh.

"Maybe…"

"Typical Han." Dom turned to walk away.

"Hey, they needed a new street king."  
Dom stopped in his tracks with a smile spread across his face. "That's not going to work."

"Listen…" Han changed the subject. "I talked to Diego the other day, he's bringing a few cars in tomorrow…" They began walking towards the garage. "It would be good to look in to maybe they can tell us some things about the racing scene."

"I'll look into it." Dom replied as he stopped by the office. He turned around and saw his baby sister sitting there with the envelope about Jesse in her head. His heart immediately quit beating. "Millie…"

* * *

It only took two weeks for everything to go to shit again. Amelia was pissed that everyone knew about Jesse still being alive and now…he was standing in front of her. He didn't have a clue who she was. That's what Dom didn't want to happen.

"Amelia…" Dom whispered. Amelia slowly looked down at Jesse's hand that was extended towards her.

"Amelia." She whispered taking his hand. He smiled at her causing her knees to become weak. She thought she was going to pass out. She felt arms come around her as she felt towards the floor. She expected it to be Dom but it wasn't, it was Jesse.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I don't think I have ever had that affect on anyone before." He laughed. Dom looked up at Leo who shook his head at him. He sighed before walking over to Amelia lifting her up in his arms carrying her over to the couch. Jesse was different, everything was different about him. His hair was longer, he was bigger, like built bigger. He had been working out. He was darker too. No nails werent painted and no beanie was worn, he was perfect but if a different way. She looked around the room at everyone who was just staring at her.

"Everyone, this is Leo, he is Harry's nephew and will be working with us for a few months. And this is…um…this is his mechanic Jesse Walker. He will also be working with us." Dom felt awkward at that moment. He knew it was going to be weird but he didn't know how weird. "This is Mia, she is my sister, Leon, Han, Brian, and Letty are all mechanics as well, and the girl on the couch is my little sister Amelia." Everyone stood around the room staring at each other.

"Its nice to meet you." Jesse stood up nodding his head. "Are you okay?"

Amelia nodded her head. She knew if she spoke, her words would fail her. "Well this seems to be a lot for one day, so how about we go ahead and go and then come back tomorrow and start fresh?" Leo walked over putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"That sounds good." Dom replied holding out his hand. The two men shook hands as Jesse smiled down at Amelia.

"It was really nice to meet you." He replied to her. She nodded her head again.

"You too." She whispered. She watched as the two men left the house before letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Dom was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Amelia, I need you to listen to me…" He started.

"That was him alright." Leon replied.

"Amelia…" Dom whispered grabbing her hand. "I know this is a lot, that's why I wanted to tell you guys before he came."

"I'm really tired of lies Dom." Amelia replied. She put her hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing. "He's really alive though, I mean that was him wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Dom whispered. Amelia stood up from the couch and walked to the door. "Amelia…" He went to say something but Mia stopped him by laying her hand down on his shoulder. They all watched her open the door.

"Come on you guys, let's eat. Let her have some time." Mia replied. Amelia closed the door behind her thankful for her sister. She slowly walked down the steps of her house and towards the road.

"_Dominic, I am so sorry."_ Amelia turned her head towards the road. It might have been seven years but she could still remember that day like it was yesterday. _"Jesse!"_ Amelia bowed her head. She remembered that day but she couldn't remember what she saw when she fell down towards Jesse's body. Mia was holding him. Was he is alive then?

"You know you can go over and over it in your head it still won't make sense." Brian spoke causing her jump.

"Jesus." Amelia snapped.

"You going to be alright?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense Brian, he was shot so many times, how did he survive that?"

"The same way Letty survived being blown up."

"How am I supposed to be okay with this?"

"You aren't, but he is back. He is alive Amelia and you need to be happy about that."

"I ran Brian, I ran away because he died. I was gone for six years…"

"So what?" He raised his voice. "Fine you ran away from your problems, everyone does that Amelia. But you came back and that is all that matters. Jesse is back for a reason. .."

"I taught myself to not care anymore Brian, to let it go."

"Then teach yourself to accept it."

She took a deep breath. "Everyone lied to me."

"We lied to protect you…" He sighed. "I know you don't understand, but when you were out of it, it took a toll on of us. We didn't know what to do. We discussed moving away, we discussed going on a vacation, then Dom found out about the garage. You weren't talking to anyone. He needed help and he turned to Harry, that's how his nephew got involved. We didn't know about Jesse until a couple of days ago. Dom wanted to know first before he got your hopes up and it hurt you. Amelia, you are like a little sister to me, I would never want to hurt you in anyway, please trust me when I tell you this, I wanted to tell you about Jesse, I really did."

Amelia nodded her head. "I know you did Brian."

"Please come eat with us and let us be a family." He held out his hand to her. She smiled before taking it. He began pulling her towards the side of the house as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her towards him.

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath as she walked into the garage that Monday morning. She was late and she knew Dom was going to say something to her about it, but she needed a minute to prepare herself, she needed time. "Amelia!" Dom yelled. "Nice of you to join us."

Amelia tried to hold in her laughter as she walked towards him. "Good morning," She replied with a smile.

"There is a load of paperwork on the desk calling your name, I suggest you get to work."

Amelia nodded her head with a smirk still on her face. Jesse appeared beside her wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Is he always this cheerful in the mornings?" He asked. Amelia began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, sometimes you can even catch him smile."

He laughed. "So you like working on cars?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"You learn from your brother?"

Amelia looked down at the ground. "No," She looked up at him. "Um, my best friend actually taught me everything I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you remind me of him actually."

"Was he amazingly good looking?" Jesse smirked.

"He was absolutely amazing." Amelia whispered. She cleared throat as she walked towards the office. "And yes amazingly good looking too." She smirked. She didn't bother looking at the reaction on his face. She felt her heart beating super fast and she needed to sit down. Why was she doing this to herself? She sat down at the desk turning on the computer. She looked up just in time to see Jesse looking at through the glass. She smiled at him before looking back down at the paper work. This could work, if only she could suppress her feelings for him, this might be able to work.

* * *

Lunch time had finally arrived as Amelia looked up from the desk. Everyone was moving about. She didn't realize how long she had been working until she looked at the clock. "Yes!" She whispered turning the computer off and jumping up from the chair.

"You ready to go?" Leon asked walking in.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave."

"You just want to go to the diner?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. She walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder leaning in and kissing him.

"What was that for?" He asked putting his arm around her as she pulled the door closed.

"I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around, but you stuck with me. and I love you for it."

"I love you too." He whispered kissing her softly on the side of the head. They moved to the door of the garage.

"Are you guys going to lunch?" Jesse appeared beside them. Amelia tightened her arm around Leon's waist.

"Yeah we are…" Leon looked down at Amelia. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure, let me see if Leo wants anything." He walked away leaving Leon and Amelia alone.

"Mils…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She whispered. They watched as Jesse walked over to the tall guy before nodding his head. He jogged back over to them.

"We can go, he is going to wait to eat." He smiled. Amelias heart stopped. He sure knew how to make her weak even seven years later. She smiled back at him as they continued to walk. "Where is it that we are going?"

"It's a diner that Dom owns as well, it's just sandwiches, nothing too special." Leon replied.

"I like sandwiches."

Amelia remained silent as they walked down the street towards the diner. "So I heard a lot of stories about Dominic Toretto…"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"He was one of the best races in Los Angeles."

"Yeah that was a long time ago though."

"What happened to make him leave?"

Amelia refused to speak. Leon sighed as he looked straight ahead. "Um, well…"

"One of us was killed." Amelia spoke. "He was shot on our front lawn."

"What happened?"

Amelia let go of Leon and stopped walking. She looked at Jesse as she continued the story. "It all just happened so fast, we were standing on our lawn when two motorcycles came by with machine guns, the boy was standing on the street and was pierced by the bullets. Dom was furious, so he went after the guys. He killed one of them, he had to run. So he ran away, we just got back here from being away from six years."

"And the guy what happened to him?"

Amelia bit her lip. "He died." She replied. She turned away from him as she continued down the road. She felt her chest jump as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse replied. Leon nodded his head.

"It's been hard…especially on her."

They began walking again as Amelia stayed ahead. She saw the diner in sight as she quickened her pace. All she wanted to do was see her sister. She just wanted to be away from them. She quickly walked into the diner passed the counter and into the office.

"Millie?" Mia followed her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I can't do this Mia, I can't pretend like Jesse doesn't exist."

"Millie, what happened?"

"Amelia!" Leon walked into the office. "Mia, can you give us a second? Jesse is out there…"

Mia nodded her head as she smoothed Amelia's hair out. "Mils, let's talk about this."

"I don't want to." Amelia wiped her face with her hand.

"We need to."

"I can't do this Leon, I can't pretend that the Jesse we know is dead when he is standing right in front of me."

"I know it's hard, I know it is."

"No you don't or yall wouldn't be making me do it." He covered her face. "Gosh, its just one thing after another isn't it?"

"It seems that way."

"It's like we are in the freaking twilight zone, everyone is just going to start coming back to life."

"Let's hope not." Leon mumbled with a smile on his face. "Mils, we need to look at this as blessing. Jesse is home, he is back where he belongs."

"He doesn't remember us Leon, do you know how hard that is with Letty? Now we have two people who don't know who the hell we are."

Leon nodded his head. It was hard. They had been trying for a year to get Letty to remember but yet she still only remembered Jesse that time in the garage. Amelia bowed her head taking a deep breath.

"We need to go back there, we will figure something out but right now let's just take it day by day."

Amelia nodded her head in agreement. He put his arm around her shoulder bringing her towards him and kissing her on the head. "I love you." He whispered.

**AN: I am going to stop right here, I didn't want to keep rambling on but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! I also wrote a oneshot that is based off the song Tyrese and Ludacris wrote for Paul Walker, its called Best Friend. Go check it out! **


	3. It Gets Easier

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and I am hoping everyone is enjoying Jesse being back. Good news that Fast 7 is starting back up production in April, so that's exciting. I cannot wait for that movie to come out but I know it's going to be heartbreaking. Hope you are liking the story so far. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Two weeks had passed since Jesse and Leo arrived at the Toretto garage. More and more customers were lining up to come get their car looked at. The plan was actually working. The business was great, the money was even better. They wouldn't have to close and that's what made Amelia happy. She was becoming more and more use to them being there, letting it settle in that Jesse was actually alive. She bent down looking into the car she was working on when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see Jesse standing there with a wrench in his hand.

"What?" she asked with a smile. There were still those feelings there. The way he would look at her when she would work on cars, the way his lips would curl up into a smile. It got her every time, even seven year_s_ later.

"Is this your second car?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have never seen a girl work so hard on cars before."

Amelia eyed him. "Well thanks, _I think_. And Letty has been working on cars longer than me, so…"

"I'm not insulting you at all."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. "Jess, come here, I need you for a second." Leo appeared in the doorway. Amelia nodded her head at him as he looked to her. He put the wrench down before turning and walked away. She smiled to herself as she watched him leave.

"Still weird huh?" Brian appeared beside her. She jumped dropping her wrench on the ground. Her face immediately turned red.

"Yeah." She refused to look at him.

"Yeah, it's good to have him back though. "

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Amelia looked up at him; he had a smile plastered to his face. "Just be careful please, we don't know what kind of person he is anymore."

Amelia nodded her head. "He still makes me feel like the prettiest girl in the world." Amelia replied softly. Brian ran his hands over the back of her head before bringing her into his arms.

'You are one of the strongest people I know Amelia, you have been through so much yet here you still stand."

"I think it's the awesome suppose system I have…and an overbearing brother who doesn't know when to shut the hell up."

"Yes that too." Brian laughed. Amelia looked up at him as he looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Mils…Dom and I…" Brian sighed. Amelia took a deep breath before putting her hand on his shoulder. "We are racing again."

Amelia began to laugh as she looked up at him, "Are you serious? That is what you are flipping out about?"

"Yes…" He eyed her.

"Do you really think that any of us could give up that life completely? I knew from the start once we moved back here and got settled in, that would be the first thing yall would do. So when is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And who all is going?"

"Everyone."

"And why are you the one who is telling me this?"

"Because everyone else was scared."

Amelia nodded her head. "Right…well, I guess I will see you tomorrow night then. Regular time?"

Brian nodded his head. "Awesome." She threw the wrench down and walked away. She walked past the office that Dom was sitting in, he looked up at her and smiled. He knew what she was thinking, he didn't dare come anywhere near her.

* * *

She had a bottle of water in her hand and a towel under her head as she laid on the driveway, it was a hot day in Los Angeles and Amelia didn't want to do anything but lay there. She closed her eyes until she felt a dark shade appear in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"You are blocking my sun." She told him monotone.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know Dom, knitting a sweater. What does it look like?"

"Brian told me that he talked to you about tonight."

"I'm sure you already knew Dom and its okay. I'm not mad or going to flip out or throw things at you."

"How are things with Jesse going?"

Amelia didn't reply. "Brian told me that you two have been talking a lot."

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, you are my sister, I just want you to know that I am here for you."

"As is everyone else." She rolled her eyes.

"I talked to Roman and Tej today. They will be here tomorrow and told me to tell you that they expect you to be excited to see them."

A smile appeared on her face. "So there that smile is."

"What time are they coming?"

"They will be here in the morning, so don't expect to sleep in." Amelia nodded her head.

"Yo Dom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leo appeared beside them. He smiled down at Amelia who waved at him before lying back down and closing her eyes.

"Can you at least do some work today?"

"I'm off…" She replied. She heard him groan but he chose to walk away.

"You always talk to him that way?" Jesse replied causing her to jump. She quickly sat up as he sat down beside her.

"He's my brother, he should expect it."

He began to laugh. "Can I ask you something?" Amelia asked causing him to turn towards her. He nodded his head. "I've noticed you limping, what happened?"

Jesse looked ahead but didn't respond. "Oh….I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No." He stopped her. "Its fine, I just…I don't remember a lot of it."

"What_ do_ you remember?"

"I was shot…a lot of times. There was screaming, but I can't make out who is it. There were all kinds of sounds, but it's too distant. Someone was holding me, and then I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital a month later, Leo was there. He took me in, I've been with him ever since."

Tears streamed down Amelia's face. "Hey…" He whispered putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "I need to go, I told Dom I would help with him something."

"Amelia…" Jesse called after her but she didn't stop. She went running towards the garage.

"Amelia!" Leon saw her first. She shook her head at him as she began banging on Dom's office door. Leo was the one who opened it.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked.

"I need to speak to Dom please." She tried to control the crying but it wouldn't stop. He nodded his head letting her come inside before closing the door behind him.

"Amelia…" Dom didn't know what to say or do.

"Jesse knows Dom, he knows what happened to him…" She stuttered through most of that but he knew what she was saying. He slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her putting his head on top of hers. "He remembers the shooting, he remembers people screaming, and someone was holding him…Dom he remembers."

"He remembers because that is what Leo told him to remember Mils…"

She stopped moving. She was quiet as he rubbed her back. "Do you think he will ever remember me?" She whispered. Dom closed his eyes, but he never responded. He just stood there with her. He couldn't lie to her, he just couldn't. Letty wasn't remembering either. She hadn't remembered anything since that time her and Amelia were in the garage. It had been seven years since Jesse was shot, if hadn't remember anything why would he remember now?

* * *

_"Go grab the hose." Jesse told Amelia. It was summer time, and the one she loved was washing her car._

_"Any day now!" Jesse yelled startling Amelia._

_"I'm coming geez!" she yelled back. She moved the hose over and lifted it in the air. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the handle and released the water, spraying Jesse._

_"What the…" Jesse yelled covering his face. She laughed before dropping the hose and running away. She could hear footsteps running after her._

_"I didn't mean to." She replied stopping. She was laughing so hard._

_"Yeah right." Jesse was smiling. "You want to wash your car or not?"_

_"I do." She smiled. He bent down and grabbed the hose and pointed it at her. "Don't you dare." Jesse kept smiling at her. Just as she went to speak and sharp pain came across the back of her legs. She let out of a scream before turning around._

Amelia smiled to herself as she looked around remembering that day exactly.

_Jesse smiled at her before dropping the hose and running over to her. He grabbed her and began tickling her on the car. Leon picked up the hose and began spraying the car. He didn't want any part of this scenario that was playing out in front of him. He shook his head as he bent down and began washing the tires. Amelia couldn't help but smile as Jesse leaned her against the car. He wiped the hair from her face with his hand before smiling down at her. He looked over at Leon, who was shaking his head and bent down. This was his chance, he leaned down to Amelia and kissed her softly on the lips. A smile formed on her face as he kept kissing her. She knew they couldn't do it for much longer before Dom would come out raising hell. She slowly pushed him away and smiled at him. He nodded his head before helping her off the car._

"Amelia!" Han was beside her. She was quickly brought back to reality. She knew her face was blood red as she stared up at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He smiled at her. "What were you smiling at?"

"I was remembering Jesse…"

"Remembering Jesse?" Jesse had walked up behind them. Amelia stopped, her hands dropped at her side. "What do you mean?"

"Jess…" Amelia moved forward towards him.

"Do you know something Amelia?"

"Amelia…" Han whispered. It was almost in a warning tone.

"Yes…" Amelia gasped. "Yes I do."

**AN: THERE SHE GOES, GETTING HERSELF IN TROUBLE AGAIN. I don't THINK SHE WILL EVER LEARN. bUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


	4. Now You Know

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I have had a bad case of writers block but hopefully it has gone away now! Here's another chapter for you!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Amelia just stood there staring at the boy as he walked closer to her. She turned to Han who was shaking his head. "Amelia…" He warned her again.

"Amelia, what is going on?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I just was- I mean I know-"

"Jesse let's go! We have work to do!" Leo yelled.

Amelia just stood there staring at him as Jesse nodded his head before walking away. Amelia let out a breath as she turned to Han.

"You need to get yourself together."

"He deserves to know Han. I know that he remembers a little bit, I just know that I can help him."

"And what happens if you make matters worse?"

"How can matters get worse Han? He doesn't remember anything."

"This isn't like Letty…"

"This is exactly like Letty!" Amelia yelled throwing her hands in the air. "She came back and she is starting to remember so why can't Jesse remember too?"

"You are trying to make something happen out of this…"

"I am trying to get my family back." She felt defeated as she let her hands fall to her side. "It hasn't been whole since he died, Vince is gone…what else am I supposed to do Han?"

Han sighed as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe you should go to your boyfriend whom you haven't seen in two weeks."

"Leon is busy." She sighed.

"Is he? How would you know?"

She looked up at him. "Has he said anything?"

Han smirked. "I'm not helping you out with this. This is all on you."

"Can I at least have a hint of walking into please?" Han walked away from her shaking his head. "Damnit." She looked up and saw Jesse staring at her. She quickly turned away. She had dodged it again. How long was this going to go before she had to explain herself to him? He deserved to know who he was and where he came from. He deserved to know that they were his family. She walked around the garage and stared at Leon who was standing there washing his hands. "Hey." She whispered walking up to him.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" He asked looking around.

"Stop it." She hit him playfully on the arm. He shook his head as he leaned down to continue to wash his hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you and treating you like crap. You don't deserve that."

"Is this about Jesse?"

"How is it that everyone is so calm about him being here and being alive? I watched him get shot Leon. I disappeared for six years because I thought he died. But then I open up the door and there he is standing in front of me. He looks like Jesse, he talks like him but its not him. You can clearly look at him and he is different. He doesn't act like the Jesse that I knew…"

"And loved?" Leon cut in.

She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "I am in love with you."

He nodded his head wiping his hands on his pants. "I need to get back to work."

"No!" Amelia yelled stopping him. "Please, I know that I have been a horrible girlfriend lately and I am so sorry."

"If Jesse were to leave today would you be okay?"

"That's not fair Leon."

"Answer the question. If Jesse were to walk up to you and tell you that he was leaving and he was never coming back would you be okay with that?"

"Leon…"

"I guess that's my answer." He turned to walk away. She hurried in front of him stopping him from leaving.

"He was your best friend too…"

"You're right Mils, I wasn't there when he got shot. We all took off because we were scared of what was going to happen, but you know what I was there for? You. When you came home, I was there. When you felt like you lost everything I was there. I was there when _you_ almost died…not Jesse. And what he gets to come back into your life after what eight years? He died that day Amelia, he did because he has no idea who _we_ are."

"How do you know about me being shot?" Jesse walked up to them. Amelia wiped her face as she looked down at the ground. "Someone needs to start explaining things to me."

"Jess…" Leon sighed before turning away.

"Amelia?"

"Jesse—we—I know that this is confusing right now. And I know that you don't have a clue what happened to you…"

"But_ you_ do?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Everyone had gathered around outside as she moved closer to him. Leon had walked over to the wall and sat down. She looked over at Dom who just nodded his head at her. "You grew up down the street from us; you joined Dom's team right around the time that I turned fifteen. You and Leon were inseparable. We were…dating. We were at the Desert one weekend and you decided to race Johnny Tran for the slip to your dads Jetta. You lost. You took off and disappeared for a little while but you came home. When you came home…" She stopped and looked over at Dom. "We were standing there and they came out of nowhere. They were on motorcycles and they just started shooting. I don't know what happened, but you got hit. You got him a lot and I tried to get to you, I did but it was too late. Mia was holding you in her arms when I finally got down there and you just looked…you weren't alive Jesse. You died. I ran in the house to call 911 and then I just panicked…I panicked and ran away. It's been eight years Jesse…" She felt like she was mumbling. She took a deep breath before looking back over at him. "You were with us and a part of our team and our lives."

"This is a joke right?" Jesse finally spoke.

Amelia wiped her face from the tears that had fallen down. "No." She whispered.

"Jess, it's true. What she is telling you is true." Dom walked up. "We found out last year that you were alive but all this bullshit happened and we didn't...we couldn't come looking for you. Harry is a good friend of mine and knew that we needed help. That's when I found out that you were a part of his team now."

Jesse held his hands in the air and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Think about it Jess…"

He looked over at Amelia who turned to look at Leon. He lifted himself off the wall and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against him and closed her eyes. "You were shot twice in the leg, three times in your stomach, and three times in your shoulder. There was so much blood that I couldn't possibly think that you survived that…"

Jesse closed his eyes and opened them again stumbling backwards as he motioned for her to stop.

"Jesse are you okay?" Amelia moved forward.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone." He replied storming away.

* * *

Jesse had walked over to Leo with Amelia still on his mind. He knew that she was hiding something from him. It was twice now that he had walked up to her talking about him. It couldn't be possible. He couldn't be from this town and with these people. He shook his head not listening to a word Leo was saying.

"Hey, I need to get some air." He interrupted. Leo nodded his head as Jesse walked away from him. He went out towards the back when he heard them arguing… about him. He knew if he waited he would find out the truth. And he did. He was caught back, they talked about him like they have known him his whole life. He needed to know.

"How do you know about me being shot?" Jesse walked up to them. Amelia wiped her face as she looked down at the ground. "Someone needs to start explaining things to me."

"Jess…" Leon sighed before turning away.

"Amelia?"

"Jesse—we—I know that this is confusing right now. And I know that you don't have a clue what happened to you…"

"But_ you_ do?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Everyone had gathered around outside as she moved closer to him. Leon had walked over to the wall and sat down. She looked over at Dom who just nodded his head at her. "You grew up down the street from us; you joined Dom's team right around the time that I turned fifteen. You and Leon were inseparable. We were…dating. We were at the Desert one weekend and you decided to race Johnny Tran for the slip to your dads Jetta. You lost. You took off and disappeared for a little while but you came home. When you came home…" She stopped and looked over at Dom. "We were standing there and they came out of nowhere. They were on motorcycles and they just started shooting. I don't know what happened, but you got hit. You got him a lot and I tried to get to you, I did but it was too late. Mia was holding you in her arms when I finally got down there and you just looked…you weren't alive Jesse. You died. I ran in the house to call 911 and then I just panicked…I panicked and ran away. It's been eight years Jesse…" She felt like she was mumbling. She took a deep breath before looking back over at him. "You were with us and a part of our team and our lives."

Jesse was dumbfounded. He looked around at everyone staring at him. This couldn't be true. This had to be a joke. Amelia had tears streaming down her face and all he wanted to do was wipe them away.

"This is a joke right?" He asked. He wanted it to be some sick joke. He lived his life for eight years not having a damn clue who he was and where he came from. He was okay with that. Now this smacks him right in the face. Dom spoke but he wasn't listening. He was getting angrier and angrier as the moment went on.

"You were shot twice in the leg, three times in your stomach, and three times in your shoulder. There was so much blood that I couldn't possibly think that you survived that…" Amelia was speaking knowing exactly where he was shot. It amazed him. Then it hit him. He closed his eyes as a flash struck him. He was standing in front of a house, the gunshots. He quickly opened his eyes as he stumbled backwards.

"Jesse are you okay?" Amelia asked. He looked up at her his eyes wide. What just happened to him?

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone." He shook his head as he walked away. His hands were shaking and he felt the sweat dripping from him face. Was that a memory?

"Jesse!" Leo yelled after him but he didn't stop. He just kept walking. He didn't know where he was going, he just walked. He heard the sound an engine as he turned to look.

"Get in, let's go for a ride." Dom had rolled down at the window. Jesse nodded his head as he climbed into the car.

"Is this true Dom?" Jesse was the first to speak.

"You weren't supposed to know, not right now anyway. Amelia has a problem with keeping her mouth shut about things especially when it concerns her. What she told you was true. You were a part of my team and you and her were dating. You guys were the best of friends. It almost killed her when you…died. She left us. She took off and ran away for six years. I almost lost her Jess. She almost died in my arms, so I am begging you right now to do what you have to do but don't involve her. I can't lose her again. This has been really hard on her having you back. We found out a few months ago but she was just gone. I was more worried about her and her wellbeing. She wasn't supposed to know until we knew for sure. She found the envelope on my desk a couple of days ago. I'm sorry that you are bombarded with this. I really am. And I understand if you want to leave…"

"I'm not leaving." Jesse exclaimed.

"What?"

"I am staying…can I tell you something?"

Dom nodded his head. "I think I just had a…memory. I don't know it was quick but I was standing in front of a house and then there were gunshots. That was it. It might be nothing but it almost knocked me off my feet."

"Letty has been having those too."

"I loved your sister?"

Dom nodded his head again without speaking. "She makes me feel a certain way when I look at her."

"You can't help who you love even if you forget who they are." Dom smiled. "It's going to be okay, I promise you that."

"I think I am going to call it a day if you don't mind. I have a lot to think about." Jesse smirked.

"The memories will come back Jess, it's going to take time. But they will come back."

Jesse nodded his head as they rode in silence back to the garage.

* * *

Amelia sat at the desk looking through the computer when a soft tap on the door caught her attention.

"You alright in here?" Han sat down in the chair with a bottle of water in his hand.

"That really wasn't what I had planned but I think it went over well."

Han began to laugh. "It could have gone a little better."

"Well at least he knows now. We can stop hiding everything."

"We only hid it for his protection."

"You know what I was thinking about before you came to the door?"

"What's that?"

"Everyone who has "died" has come back to life…except for Vince."

Han bowed his head. "Vince isn't coming back this time Mils."

"I know, I guess I was just wishing in some miracle that it would."

"I know you miss him."

"I do and I know you miss Gisele."

He nodded his head. "But I have you. I have the team back."

"I'm glad you are back Han. I'm glad you are here with me."

"How are things with Leon?"

"Oh he's mad. He is mad that he was the one who made Jesse question and he is mad because he thinks I still love him…"

"Do you?"

"I will always love Jesse. He was my best friend."

Han nodded his head. "I think I am going to call it a day. I'm not getting much done anyways, and I just honestly don't want to be here."

Han began to laugh. "Will you tell Dom for me? I'm just going to walk."

"Yeah I will tell him." Han stood up walking over to her wrapping his arms around her neck. He kissed her on the forehead as she patted him on the back. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

Amelia walked out of the shop and started towards the house. She let her mind wonder as she moved slowly down the sidewalk. She was thinking about Jesse and the Jetta when a horn made her jump. She put her hand to her chest when she looked up.

"Yo!" Roman climbed out of the car and went running over to her. Her face lit up as she took off running jumping into his arms. "Why are you walking along the street?"

"I just left the garage! What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Decided to have a four day weekend and come down. Tej should be here later on he had some things he needed to take care of."

"You staying with us?"

He smiled/  
"Of course, I haven't bothered you in a while."

"I'm so happy you are here." She smiled as he set her back on the ground.

"You look beautiful as ever. When we going to start dating?"

"Ha!" Amelia began to laugh. He eyed her as she immediately stopped. "I mean, aww that's so sweet Rome."

He shoved her away from him as she put her hands up to fight him. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Put em up, put em up!"

The sound of tires squealing caught her attention as Jesse came walking out of the house. She looked up at him then over at the pink car that came flying into her driveway. The door swung open to a blonde climbing out. Jesse had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Baby!" She squealed running over to him wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Amelia's heart dropped as she let go of Romans arm.

"Kylee, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I missed you." She planted a kiss on his lips as his eyes wandered over to Amelia. She was just standing there staring as if she had been shot right in the heart. Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house closing the door behind him as she just stood there stunned, in shock.

AN: **There you guys go! Jesse knows now! REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	5. I'll Fight

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! i am trying to keep up with this story because it was definitely one of my favorites to write! So i hope you guys are enjoying reading it. i hope everyone hates Kylee, you are meant too haha! Heres another one for you!**

**All mistake are mine.**

Amelia sat on the couch with her hands in her lap as she continued to look over at Roman then at Jesse. Jesse had begun pacing back and forth as Kylee stood there with a smile on her face.

"So you are from Tijuana?" Roman finally asked. The girl looked over at him and smiled.

"I am actually from California but I moved to Tijuana about two years ago."

"And how do you two know each other?" Roman pointed to Jesse then back to Kylee.

"We are dating." Kylee squealed. Jesse tried to smile as the girl wrapped her arm through his. His eyes landed on Amelia who just looked away from him. She stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a Corona from the refrigerator.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Um…"She took a sip before downing the whole thing.

"Yeah, let's not do that again. Dom would kill me if he comes home and thinks I got you drunk."

Amelia began to laugh. "I'm really happy you are here right now. I have missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How is Han doing? He better?"

"He is, I guess everyone is just taking it slow these days. I catch him looking over his shoulder every now and then but who doesn't."

"I find myself doing that too."

"Yo!" Brian yelled as he let the door slam behind him.

"Kitchen!" Amelia yelled with a smile on her face. She looked up at Roman who just went to hid behind the wall. Brian came walking in still looking behind.

"Who's the chick with Jesse? He looks very uncomfortable right now." Brian asked.

"That's Kylee…his girlfriend." She smirked.

"Oh…wha-"

"BRIAN!" Roman yelled wrapping his arms around his shoulders and lifting him in the air.

"Rome!" Brian yelled. "When the hell did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I was going to stop by the garage but I saw this beauty here walking down the street and I had to pick to her up."

Amelia shook her head as she smiled at him. "So Jesse's got a girlfriend?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I just told you that." Amelia snapped.

"Is someone jealous?" Brian asked shoving her a little.

Amelia rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'm going back to the garage."

"I'm going with you." Roman replied.

"Whoa, I'm not staying here with them." Brian yelled. Amelia hit him in the stomach causing him to shut up. Roman began to laugh as she moved to the living room.

"We are going back to the garage…" Amelia stated. She looked over at Kylee who had a smile plastered to her face. Amelia wanted to smack her. She wasn't supposed to be jealous but she was. It hurt her to see him with someone else. It really did. She walked outside just as Leon's BMW pulled up. She smiled at him as he climbed out.

"You alright?" He asked approaching her.

"Yeah, we were just headed back there." She smiled as Roman appeared next to her.

"Hey man!" They slapped hands. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Thought I would come by early. We were just going to the garage to see you guys."

"Where's Jesse?" Leon asked looking over at Amelia.

"He's inside." Brian chimed in. "With…his girlfriend."

"What?" Leon asked moving aside as he looked through the window. Jesse was still awkwardly standing there as Kylee moved through the house. "He looks miserable."

Roman and Brian began to laugh. "I think it's more to her than him. You should have seen his face when she got out of the car. He wanted to kill himself." Roman laughed.

Amelia put her arm through Leon's and laid her head on his shoulder. "You still mad at me?" She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe a little." He smirked down at her. She lifted her head to him as he gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm sure we can figure something out to make it better."

Amelia began to laugh. "Oh I'm sure you will." He put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way down to the street.

"You sure you want to go back to the garage? Archie was wanting me to come pick him up today and take him down to the beach."

"We should all go to the beach." Amelia stated. "That would be fun, we haven't done that in a while."

Leon nodded his head. Brian began to laugh as he walked past them. "Sure, I am just going to go see what Mia wants to do. Madison has been wanting to go."

"I'm sure that she hasn't seen Archie in a while." Amelia started.

"They saw each other two days ago." Leon mumbled. Roman began to snicker as he elbowed Amelia in the arm. Amelia smiled trying to hide her laughter as she squeezed Leon's hand. "Sure!" He yelled. "Everyone can come!"

* * *

Everyone meant everyone, Amelia looked straight ahead as Jesse helped Kylee out of the car. She meant for them to have a family day not family plus some random girl that was here to fall over her best friend. She closed her eyes as she felt someone block the sun.

"Really?" She asked opening her eyes.

Dom stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. She smiled up at him as he glared. "Let's take a walk."

She nodded her head as she lifted herself off the car. She bent down taking her shoes off. "I see that Jesse has a girlfriend, you going to be okay with her being here?"

She swallowed hard before answering him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cut the shit Mils, I know you. You don't have to play with me?"

She shrugged her shoulders turning away from him. "How mad are you that I told him?"

"I didn't want him knowing but I guess now that he knows it might help him remember who he was. I'm not mad just frustrated."

She nodded her head. "How are you holding up? With everything?"

"I'm fine. I've been thinking about Vince a lot lately."

It was his turn to turn away. "You know I know it's not possible but I just kept thinking everyone is coming back to life-"she laughed a little. "Why not Vince too?"

Dom bowed his head as he put his arm around her. "He was so mad at me Dom. He was mad that I left and he was mad that I just showed up out of the blue. I never got to tell him that I loved him and that I was sorry."

"He knew Mils, he knew."

"We've been through a lot haven't we?" she let the water crash over her feet as she walked more into the water. "it seems like another life ago that we were in Brazil." She looked out into the ocean. "It hurts Dom. It hurts seeing him with someone other than me. I fought hard for that boy and now there is nothing that I can do about it. I am with Leon, I really do love him…"

"But you love Jesse more."

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Dom didn't say a word he just walked over to her putting his arm around her shoulder bringing her in towards his chest. They didn't speak as they stared off in to the abyss of the ocean. She loved this place. It was peaceful and calm.

"AHHH!" Roman yelled running towards her. Dom released her just as Roman picked her up in the air. She screamed as she glared at her brother.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled but it was too late she was already flying in the air. The wave hit her hard, the water was cold and she was soaking wet. She came up gasping for air. She glared at Roman was laughing beside her brother. She took off running after him. "I will kill you!" Just as she ran past her family she left arms wrap around her waist. It was Brian. "Brian, if you want to see tomorrow you will put me down."

He began laughing. "I love living life on the edge." He ran straight into the water with her. She came up gasping for air yet again but this grabbing him and dunking him under. She laughed as she looked up and saw people staring at them. Roman came running after them as she hid behind Brian. She laughed as she jumped out acting him bringing him down in the water. You would think they were all little kids playing the water the way they were acting. This went on for a few moments until Amelia pulled herself out of the water. Her clothes were drenched and heavy. She was smiling though. That's all that matters.

"Aunt Millie you're all wet!" Madison squealed.

"You better run or so will you!" Amelia yelled running after the little girl who began screaming.

"So is this what you do? I mean no body lays out or anything?" Kylee asked. Amelia stopped what she was doing and looked over at the girl. "We are just going to watch a little girl being chased?"

"It's called family time." Amelia snapped. "We kind of take that serious around here."

"Babe, I wanted to go lay out or something." She whined looking over at Jesse. Jesse looked over at Amelia who shook her head. She bent down to Madison but listened very closely.

"Sure, we can do that. I will see you guys back at the house." Jesse replied. He was still looking at Amelia who refused to look in his direction. She wanted to kill Kylee. They walked away as Mia walked over to Amelia.

"Down kitty."

"I hate her." Amelia snarled.

"I can see that as can everyone else. You need to control your emotions or things are going to turn bad."

Amelia looked over at Leon who was staring off into the ocean. She shook her head as she let go of Madison and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his back. "I love you." She replied. He didn't say anything. He turned around and looked at her.

"I will fight for you, you remember that."


	6. Oh Boy

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Hope I don't disappoint. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Amelia stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror when a soft tap on the door caught her attention. She sighed as she turned to open the door. "Yes?" She asked peering out it.

"Can we talk?" It was Jesse. She looked around to see if anyone was with him…mostly Kylee. "She is down at the beach with some friends. I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

Amelia nodded her head before opening the door all the way. She threw the towel onto the sink before walking out. "I'm going to say we go somewhere out in the open. Leon would flip if he found you in my room."

He nodded his head with a laugh. "You have a limp too?" He noticed as she walked in front of him.

She sighed turning back around to him. "It shows itself sometimes."

"What happened?"

"Well I don't know exactly which time this was. Maybe it was all of it but I was shot by Owen Shaw. I was in the hospital for a little while but it got better. Then we found out that Ian Shaw, Owens brother had killed…well we thought he killed Han. He came after us and kidnapped me. I was trying to get away from him when Hobbs tackled me and knocked me out…" She had a smile on her face. "You think you got it bad?"

"You've been through some shit."

"As have you." She turned and walked down the stairs towards the living room. "We can talk here. Everyone is gone for the day. So we shouldn't be bothered." She sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask for a favor from you." He sat down next to her.

"What kind of favor?"

"I want your help-I _need _your help in remembering my life before this."

"You sure that's wise?"

He nodded his head. "I want to know what my life was like before all of this."

"All of what?"

He stopped. Amelia nodded her head at him. "How did you Leo meet?"

"We met here actually. Harry was the one who knew I was in the hospital…"

"You were here the whole time?"

He nodded his head. "Then he promised me a job at his garage is Mexico. So I went with him. Thought maybe I could just start a new life. Clean slate. I don't remember anything."

"Why didn't Harry tell us about you? He knew you ran with us so why didn't he just tell us that you were alive?"

There was silence again. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you know about us Jesse? Did you know that you had a family here?"

He sighed. "Yes…"

"What?" Amelia yelled. "You lied? You acted like you didn't even know us."

"Let me explain. Leo told me. He gave me the option to come back, but I wouldn't know. I wouldn't know who you were at all…I saw you Mils. I saw you and I knew this was where I was supposed to be."

"That day at the garage, what did you pretend that you didn't have a clue who I was?"

"I don't know you Amelia. I knew of you, just not what you looked like or anything like that. I didn't want to believe it. Then you said something, so I had to know for real…the truth. No bullshit."

"So you wait seven years? Seven years!"

"My life is a little complicated right now. I just wanted to start over. I felt like I was still alive because I could start over. So I left ya'll behind. And then…"

"And then?"

"Harry told us you needed our help for a little while. I just thought you would have forgotten…"

Amelia began to laugh. "I could never forget you."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I ran away Jesse. You got shot and I ran away for six years. I never came back because I thought I could start over and forget you."

"I guess fate didn't want us to huh?"

She gave a soft smile shaking her head. "I guess not."

"You loved me?" He finally asked.

Her head shot up. "We loved each other?" He asked.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yeah, very much so. We were the best of friends."

"And I decided to go racing?"

"We were at Race Wars down in the Desert and Tran was just talking a lot of shit to you. You put up your dads Jetta against his Honda 2000. You thought you could beat him. You lost and took off running. We didn't see you for the rest of the weekend. I was going to come find you but then I found out that Brian was a cop and was here undercover to take Dom down. Shit just went crazy. I went home and was waiting on you. You came home but not in time for us to do anything about it. Dom was talking to you and just out of nowhere Tran and came with his cousin and started shooting. You were shot. Mia and I were pinned down, we couldn't get to you. I knew it was too late. I knew what I was going to see if I went down to that sidewalk. I called 911 and before the ambulance got there, I was gone." She swallowed as she looked down at her hands. "Me and Leon started dating six years later and have been together since."

"You love him?"

She nodded her head. "Do you love Kylee?"

He gave a small laugh. "She was just a distraction that became something…I actually don't know when it became something but in her eyes it did."

"Leon was your best friend. You guys did everything together. He was the one who knew we were together before anyone else. Dom hated the idea. I don't think he even likes that me and Leon are together. Leon has been there through it all with me. He has been my rock."

"What was I like?"

"You had some major ADD." Amelia laughed. "Do you still have it?"

"No." He was shocked. "I am actually really smart."

"ADD doesn't mean you are stupid you just had a hard time staying focused on something for a long period of time."

"No. I don't have that problem actually."

Amelia smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah I actually graduated from MIT. I have a degree in computer programming."

She was shocked. He graduated from college. He really had changed. "Jesse, you couldn't even read a book longer than two minutes before you threw it down to go do something else. The only thing that got you through life was working on cars…"

"I see you kept my focus."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess so." He was inches from her face. She wanted to pull away. This wasn't right. "Jess…" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He was almost there.

"Jesse!" Leo came barging into the house causing Amelia to jump up from the couch. She put her hand to her lips before walking away.

"I'll see you guys later." She mumbled as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Amelia paced back and forth through the office as she drummed her fingers on her lips. She almost kissed him. They were so close and she wanted it so bad. "Amelia what are you doing here?" Brian walked in.

"Shut the door please." She breathed out as she stopped in her steps.

"What's wrong?" He shut the door behind him.

"I almost kissed Jesse back at the house." She blurted out. Brian's eyes widened as he looked outside into the garage. "Okay, so here is where you start yelling, telling me I am so stupid. Okay…GO!"

Brian began to laugh. "This isn't funny Brian. This is serious."

"You didn't think this was going to happen Mils?"

"I didn't want it to happen." She mumbled sitting down hard in the chair. She put her elbows up on the desk and frowned.

"Look you didn't do anything wrong this time…"

"Really Brian?" she rolled her eyes as he began to laugh again.

"I don't know what I am supposed to say. You guys were connected together. Maybe it's supposed to happen. Why not let it?"

"So there is this guy his name is Leon. You might know him…we are dating. Oh yeah remember him?"

"That doesn't really seem to stop you…"

"Get the fuck out of my office!" She yelled pointing to the door. "We are done talking."

Brian began laughing again as he walked to the door. "Just follow your heart Mils. Do what you feel would be right in your heart."

She looked down at the computer as she pretended to type. She heard the door close before letting out a groan. "Stupid!"

"Hey Mils, what you are doing here?" Dom walked into the office drinking his bottle of water.

"Can I just come in and get some work done? Is that so much that everyone has to ask…"

"Whoa!" He yelled. "Let's calm down!"

She stopped talking and looked up at him, "I just decided i needed to get some things done today so I came in for a little while."

"That's all that I needed to know." He held his hands up in the air. "I will warn anyone before they come in here."

"Just leave." She sighed rubbing her hands over her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"You would kill me."

"Oh great…" He pulled the chair up before sitting down. "Let's hear it."

"Dom, there is a phone call for you…" Leon walked into the office. "Oh hey, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. You were busy so I just came to get some work done." Amelia looked over at Dom.

"Tell them I will call them back." Dom didn't take his eyes off his sister. "Can you close the door behind you Leon?"

"Everything okay?" Leon asked.

"Yes." Amelia replied with a smile. "We just have something we need to talk about."

Leon nodded his head before moving outside and closing the door. "Spill it!"

"I was alone with Jesse today." Amelia spit out. "Nothing happened but it almost did. And I told him everything about his life before he got shot. He asked me to help him remember his life before now. He knew about us Dom. He was here for a long time afterwards in the hospital. Harry knew…what I am about to ask you is important to me and please do not lie."

"No, I did not know he was here. I thought he died on that sidewalk that day Mils."

Amelia nodded her head. "Is Jesse apart of something that he doesn't need to be?"

There was silence. "What is it?" Amelia asked. "Just tell me."

"Drugs. Leo is a drug lord in Tijuana."

* * *

Amelia decided against going out with the family that night. She couldn't get the fact that the boy she once loved was a drug lord. She sat down on the couch turning on the TV and began flipping through the channels. She looked down at her phone as it began to buzz in her lap. Roman had been texting her all night making fun of her. Brian couldn't keep his mouth shut about Jesse. She smiled down at the phone until she heard the door open. "Jesse!" She yelled jumping up from the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked?" Jesse walked towards her. "I didn't want you to know but you still asked."

"I just don't like secrets."

"I was keeping it from you to protect you. What I do in my life is a choice that I made a long time ago."

"Why drugs?"

"It's just easier I guess." He sat down on the couch putting his feet up and smiled. "Where is everyone else?

"Dinner. Where is Kylee?"

"Out. Mind if I stay with you?"

Amelia sighed. "I don't think that is a good idea Jess. I just don't want anyone getting any idea about us."

"Us?" He smiled. She didn't respond. He slapped the arm rest of the couch before getting up. "I understand. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Amelia nodded her head. She led him to the door. "I really have missed you Jesse. So much, and for what is worth I am really happy that you are back."

He moved a piece of hair from her face. "I'm glad I am back too."

Her hands began to shake as his fingers touched her face. Her breathing began to become heavy. "You are absolutely beautiful, did you know that?" he whispered.

"Jesse…"

He cupped the side of her head as she closed her eyes. His lips were inches from hers. Before she knew it, they were on hers. Kissing her passionately. This kiss wasn't normal. It wasn't a kiss of passion or love. It was a kiss of longing for each other. Seven years that's how long it took for them to find each other again. The kiss was those last seven years of yearning to touch him one more time. This was it. She let go of the door as it closed before wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up slamming her against the wall. They didn't take a breath. They didn't need to. It was like life just sprung on them. It was like they hadn't really been living until then. His lips moved to her cheek then to her ear down to her neck as Amelia threw her head back.

"Jesse…" She moaned. "Stop!"

He immediately stopped letting her down onto the floor. "I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized. "I just…I don't know what you want me to do Amelia. I am so in love with you, that I can't stand it. What do I have to do?"

"Leave."

**AN: Jesseeee! I love him! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a lot of fun. Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	7. Again?

Amelia waited by the door as everyone piled into the house. It was Sunday. She smiled as everyone passed her but she stopped Han as he walked in. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you!" She pulled him away from everyone.

"Should I be worried?"

"Jesse kissed me last night. I mean he _really_ kissed me and I didn't stop him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Han looked around making sure no one heard him.

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

He began to laugh. "You know you are a complete idiot right?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Okay, well at least you know that." Han smiled bringing her into his arms. "I don't know how I am supposed to help you. I want to smack you but that's about it."

"What do I tell Leon?"

"I wouldn't." Amelia looked up at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "It would just make matters worse."

She nodded her head taking in a deep breath. "Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, along with Leo and Kylee. Let's just go eat. Don't let it bother you. Just don't do it again."

She nodded her head again. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing in here? Let's go eat!" Roman appeared next to them. He looked at Han then looked down at Amelia. "What the hell did you do this time?"

"Why does it always have to be me?" Amelia yelled.

"Because you are always doing something. What did you do?"

"This should be good." Han smirked. Amelia swatted at his arm but he moved away just in time. He put his arm around her shoulder laying his chin on her head. "Go ahead and tell him.

"I can't have everyone in this house knowing my business." Amelia replied. "So keep your mouth shut Rome."

"I know how to keep a secret." Roman explained.

"Sure you do Rome." Han laughed.

"I kissed Jesse."

Roman's mouth fell open. "Close your mouth Rome."

"I told you it was good." Han smiled.

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. Nothing is coming of it, I told him to leave."

"What are you doing?" Roman yelled. "This isn't you."

"I know!" Amelia yelled. "I don't know what I am doing, it just happened."

"And Leon what about him?"

"He knows how I feel. We have already discussed this." Amelia ran her hands over her face. "I can't have everyone know this okay, so please don't say anything. It won't happen again, I promise."

The two guys nodded their heads. "So what no one wants to eat today?" Leon walked into the living room.

"These two have been holding me up talking some stupid shit. Let's go." Amelia shoved Roman to the side before grabbing Leon's hand. He kissed her softly on the head as they moved to the door.

"What do you think?" Roman stopped Han. "What are we going to do?"

Han shook his head. "Jesse traffics drugs Han. I will not let her get involved in that."

"I know man, I know." Han put his hand on Roman's shoulder as they moved to the door. Amelia looked up at them as they walked down the stairs.

"Roman you hungry? It doesn't seem like it since your ass just took two days to get out here." Brian called him out.

"Man, shut the hell up!"

* * *

Amelia offered to do dishes that night as everyone sat around the TV watching a movie. She didn't want to be in there with them. She began drying a plate as she let her mind wonder to Jesse. It wasn't like him to be that forward with her. He took control and just stepped up grabbing her and kissing her. The kiss, it wasn't like anything she had ever remembered. It was rough and powerful. It wasn't Jesse at all.

"Amelia!" Someone yelled. She let out a scream dropping the plate on the ground. It shattered instantly sending shards flying everywhere. "Are you okay?" Jesse ran towards her as she bent down. A piece of the plate was sticking into her foot.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I was just…"

"You are bleeding pretty bad. Here let me look at it." He picked her up and set her up on the counter as everyone came into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Brian asked rushing over to her. She put her hand on his shoulder covering her face.

"I am going to pull it out. It's going to hurt. Do you guys have a first aid kit?" Jesse looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him as he held onto Amelia's leg.

"Yeah I will go get it. I can take a look at it if you want." Mia chimed in.

"It's okay, I got it."

Brian squeezed Amelia's hand as she swallowed hard. "I think I am going to be sick." She replied covering her mouth.

"Just take deep breaths." He looked down at her leg. "She is bleeding pretty bad, shouldn't we put pressure on it?"

"I am. It just won't stop." Jesse whispered. Amelia leaned back as she looked over at Leon. She quickly held out her hand to him.

"Shouldn't we go say to a hospital?" Roman asked. "She is bleeding all over the floor."

"How deep is it?" Tej asked.

"Where the hell is Dom?" Brian asked.

"Can we stop making this such a big deal? I have been shot before this is nothing." Amelia groaned.

"You are bleeding all over the floor." Brian replied.

"You might lose a foot." Roman was smiling. Amelia flicked him off before closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Okay, here is the first aid kit. We don't have a lot of alcohol left…"

"We have vodka!" Roman yelled holding it up.

"Mils you still with me?" Jesse looked up. She slowly opened her eyes looking down at him slowly nodding her head. "Okay, I am going to pull this out. It's going to bleed more but I am going to stop it okay. We are going to wrap it up."

"Can everyone stop staring at me, it's not helping."

She heard shuffling as she closed her eyes again. "Just do it Jesse. Just pull it out."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dom yelled storming into the kitchen. Jesse pulled the glass from her foot as he walked in. Amelia let out a scream as Brian tightened his grip on her arm and Leon shielded her head from seeing all the blood. "What the hell?"

"Where have you been?" Brian asked.

"What happened to my sister?" Dom asked.

"She dropped a plate and the glass went into her foot. She is going to be fine. We might need to go get stitches." Jesse joined in.

"You can't stay away from that hospital can you?"

Amelia opened her eyes and glared at him. "It's not like I wanted this to happen." She growled.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brian asked again.

"Come with me." He pointed to Brian. "Is my sister going to live?"

"Yeah. She'll be okay." Jesse smiled looking up at her. Amelia looked over at Leon laying her head on his shoulder.

"How did this happen again?" Leon asked as Dom and Brian excused themselves from the kitchen.

"He just scared me when he walked in here. I wasn't paying attention and I just dropped the plate." Amelia explained.

"You have got to be careful."

"I think she was just trying to get out of doing the dishes tonight." Jesse smiled. Leon began to laugh as Amelia tried to crack a smile. They can't be nice to each other. That wasn't going to help any situation.

* * *

Brian followed Dom out to the garage in the back and stopped as Dom refused to turn around. "What is it?" Brian asked. "What's going on?"

"Verone." Was all Dom said before he turned around.

"What about him?"

Dom shook his head as he rubbed his over his face. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Amelia came into the office yesterday. She knows about Jesse and Leo, that they are drug traffickers. It seemed to not settle too well with her but I don't see anything happening with them. Not here. Harry told them we didn't want any part of that…"

"Okay, so where does Verone come into play?"

Dom moved closer to Brian. "That's who Leo works for."

"What?" Brian glared up at Dom. "They have been working with us for two months now Dom. I took Verone down, I put him in jail. He tried to kill me and Rome. Now you are saying two of his goons are in that house right now?"

"Yes."

"What the hell are we going to do? My family is in there."

"So is mine!"

Brian sighed putting his hands on top of his head. "Amelia will not be able to handle Jesse working for him. It will crush her."

"I know that is why we have to do something now before anything happens between them. We end this now."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"I will not get back into life Brian. We just got out of it. We lost so many people because of the stupid mistakes that I made. I will not watch my family fall apart again."

"I agree. We will have to do something soon. She is getting pretty close to him again."

Dom nodded his head. "We will do it tomorrow. They are gone tomorrow."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Amelia limped outside. Her foot was now wrapped up in white bandages.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking on that." Brian walked over to her helping her down the stairs.

"I'm not crippled. Besides, I get blood all over the floor and Dom you are nowhere to be found. What's going on?"

"I just had a phone call to take. It was nothing. Is everything alright in there?"

"Did you know that Jesse studied medicine as well as going to MIT? I'm sorry to say this but he wasn't the brightest when he was with us before but he sure knows his shit now. I can't believe it, he doesn't look like the Jesse we once knew and he sure as hell doesn't act like it but I can feel him. He's there. It's good to have him back Dom, I am glad you decided on this."

Dom nodded his head as he looked over at Brian. "I am going to go inside and see what damage you have caused." Dom leaned down kissing her on the cheek. She smiled up at him as she shifted her weight on her other leg.

"You sure you are going to be okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, it's just a cut. I will be fine. But I would like to sit down." She laughed. He helped her to the ground before sitting down right next to her. She looked up at the sky. "The sky is clear tonight, you can see all the stars…"

"Mils, did I ever tell you how me and Roman know each other? I mean how he came to be a part of the crew?"

"No." She looked over at him. "Why?"

"We were stupid. I kind of got him arrested. So he hated me along with everyone else in the world. We had to be put together to bring down this drug lord. Carter Verone. We were to go in and bring him down. We did that and took his money as well. I put Verone away for a very long time. Roman forgave for the past and we have been best friends since…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Verone was released a few months ago. I just got word."

"Are we in danger again? Should I be worried?"

Brian shook his head. "No. You shouldn't be. It's being handled."

"I don't want there to be any problems. Not right now, not with Jesse here. He doesn't need this right now Brian. I know that you know what kind of life he lives, I know that. But I also know that I can bring him back. I can show him what his life was like when he was with me."

"Mils you can't change someone."

"Why not Brian? Jesse is here, he is back in our lives. That has to mean something right?"

Brian shook his head. "I'm not saying Jesse is a bad person but he does bad things Mils. We don't need this in our family right now. Especially being who we are. No one would ever believe we aren't involved in anything if something goes down."

"What are you saying Brian? You want them to leave?"

"I am saying that I am going to protect this family in any way possible…"

"No!" She jumped up. "You can't do that. He just got here. We are back together and now you are going to make him leave?"

"Are family has too much at risk right now. I can't do that to them."

"But you would do it to me?" Tears filled up her eyes. "You would take him from me again?"

"That is not fair!"

She shook her head. "I'm going inside."

"No!" Brian yelled grabbing her arm. "You have something you want to say then say it. Right here right now."

"I didn't mean to say that." She whispered. "You are right Brian, it's not fair. Life hasn't seemed to be fair for me since I returned. I lost him once. That hurt so bad Brian. I thought it was going to kill me. I am begging you right now to not take that away from me. Not right now."

"And what happens if Verone finds out who Leo and Jesse are working for? What happens then?"

She shook her head again. "I'm being selfish I know."

"I have never had a sister. You are the closest thing that I have right now. I will protect you with my life like I have done multiple times, I know the pain it caused you when Jesse died. I saw it when Vince died, when we found out that Han was dead. I know your pain. Verone will try to kill me if he comes here. He will destroy everything in his path."

She wrapped her arms around his waist digging her head into his stomach. "I kissed Jesse the other day. It wasn't like a peck or anything like that, it was strong and deep. I have never felt something like that before." She squeezed her eyes shut taking in a deep breath. "You do what you have to do Brian. I will go with it either way."

**AN: It seems like Amelia cant win for losing with Jesse. What do you think Brian and Dom will do? REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think!**


	8. Verone

**AN: Verone is back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! It means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

The week had come and gone too fast for Amelia's liking. It seemed to be the weekend more than anything these days. She liked helping out at the garage. It didn't give her time to think but the weekend came which meant she had to socialize with her family and right now she didn't want to do that too much. She walked down the stairs and out the door towards her Honda when Jesse caught her arm stopping her. "What are you doing here?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it Jess?" She looked around making sure no one saw them. Her heart was pounding. She let her mind wonder back to the night her and Brian were outside talking about letting Leo and Jesse go.

"You have been avoiding me. You haven't talked to me since the night you cut your foot. What is going on? Is it the kiss?"

"No." She whispered.

'Then what is it?" He was begging. She could tell it was driving him crazy not knowing. She couldn't tell him that she knew. She couldn't bring it up. That would put her family in danger again and she couldn't have it.

"I am in love with Leon, Jess. I love him. I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to him or to you. From now on I think it would be best to stay away from each other and just be friends. "

"Are you serious right now?"

She backed away from him. "I'm sorry, I need to go. I have some errands to run."

"No." He grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. He put his hands on each side of her face. "Tell me what is going on, I know this isn't you."

"You don't know me Jess, that's just it. You have no idea who I am."

"Mils…" Brian walked up. "Everything okay?"

Amelia pushed Jesse away nodding her head at him. "We were just talking, let's go." She moved down the stairs past Brian and to the Honda. She climbed into the passenger seat of her own car and let out a breath. Her hands were shaking as she tried to control herself. Brian looked confused as he walked over to the driver's side.

"So I am driving?" He climbed in. She handed him the keys nodding her head. "What did he say to you?"

"I just told him we couldn't hang out anymore. If he is leaving then I need to let him go."

"Mils…"

"Just drive away Brian. I can't talk about this anymore."

"Amelia…" Brian didn't know what to say. He put the car in drive and moved down the street. "Carter Verone is a bad guy. He is bad news."

"He couldn't be any worse than Braga, or Shaw. He is a drug lord Brian, I understand that but I just don't understand why we are making them leave. If you knew already what they were up to then why did you bring them here in the first place?"

"I didn't know he was working for Verone. It was different. They did what they needed to do and left us out of it. Verone wants me dead Mils. He will go through anyone to get what he wants. I can't trust them right now."

"But that's just it Brian. I do trust Jesse."

"I can't trust anyone outside of my family right now. I need you to understand Amelia. I need you to see that this is the right thing to do."

"And what happens when they leave and Verone shows up anyways?"

"We will deal with that when it comes."

Amelia nodded her head. She cleared her throat as she looked out the window. "I know you blame me Mils, I am okay with that."

"What I said to you Brian was an unfair advantage. That was seven years ago. I don't even remember that girl back then. I can't sit here and blame you for something that happened so long ago. We all made mistakes back then and I am sorry what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

"I didn't…" He shook his head with a laugh. "I know what I did back then. I know who I hurt and I am sorry for that. I know that you are angry with me and Dom, you tend to say things you don't mean. I am using this day to help you see why we do what we do."

"I know why you do what you do Brian. That's just it. Our family has been through so much together. I would do anything to keep them safe now too. We lost way too many people to count and we have shed so much blood to protect this family. I guess I am just being selfish in wishing that he was here with me when all of that shit happened. We all survived. All of us. Yet, I feel like I am…" She stopped. "I just want to have him back and to live our life like we were supposed to when we were kids."

"You aren't kids anymore Amelia."

"I wish I was."

Brian pulled over the Honda and parked the car on the side of the road. "Come here, let me show you something." He climbed out before she could argue.

"We are on the side of the road Brian, what are we doing here?" Amelia slammed the door shut and followed him as he crossed the road. They stood up against the railing as they looked out at the city of Los Angeles.

"Back when I first met you guys, when I was a cop. I drove up here the first day they put me on the job. I had been watching yall for a long time. Writing down your every move, where you went, what you ate. Everything. The sun was setting the last night I came up here. It was after we busted into Trans house. I sat here in the Eclipse and for a split second I decided I didn't want to do it anymore. I didn't want to be involved in taking your family down. This place shows the entire city. I wanted you to see it. I look at this view now through different eyes. I am not the same person I was back then either. I never thought that I would get a second chance with Mia but I did. I love her more than words can describe and she had my baby…."

"What are you saying Brian?" Amelia asked. She didn't look at him.

"You want a second chance Amelia, you got it. I will give you your second chance."

Her head shot towards him. "But I promise you with every fiber in my body, if something happens to this family I will have no problem killing him myself."

Amelia nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do."

"This place is beautiful Brian. It really is."

"I haven't been up here since that night, it brings back a lot of unwanted memories." He put his arm around her shoulder as they continued to stare off into the sunset.

* * *

"Yo Jess, we need to talk." Leo walked into the hotel room where Jesse was playing with the strings on his guitar.

"What's up?"

"We have some business we need to attend to tonight. It can't wait."

"I thought we weren't going to be doing that down here?" He put the guitar to the side and stood up.

"I just got a phone call. Verone wants us to do it tonight. It's a heavy load and he only trusts us to do it."

Jesse nodded his head as he removed his shirt to change into another one. "Do we even know anything about this Verone character? I mean who is he? He just came out of nowhere. "

"I don't ask questions Jess, I just do as I am told."

"I don't want Amelia to know about this. I don't want her around this right now."

He put his shirt on and moved to the bathroom. He tried shutting the door but Leo caught it with his hand. "What are you doing with her man? You are just going to get yourself into trouble."

"I love her."

"And Kylee, what about her?"

"What about her? She doesn't…She is just a distraction. I feel things with Amelia. When I am around her she makes me feel like a…you know what just leave it alone. I can't have her knowing that we are drug dealers okay. I can't. So we do this tonight fine, but I don't want to do it anymore as long as we are here. They have been through enough Leo."

"I think they might already know Jess."

"What are you talking about? How? How would they know?"

"Brian use to be a cop. He is good." Jesse's head shot up towards him. "We might have just gotten ourselves into a world of trouble."

"What are you going to do?"

Leo sighed. "You don't know these people Jess. You think you do but you don't. You don't remember anything about them. I am your family now. We protect family. If shit goes down, I am taking them down. I need to know that you will have my back."

"Why do I feel like there is something you aren't telling me?"

"Promise me Jess, that you will have my back."

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah sure man."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Jesse waited for Amelia to come outside when he saw Brian's car pull up. "Hey Brian, what's up?"

"Hey Jess, you here to see Dom?"

"No, I am waiting on Amelia. She said she would be down in a few minutes."

"Where did you guys go last night, we were waiting on yall?" Brian looked up at the house then back at Jesse.

"We just had some things we needed to take care of…" Jesse looked up at the house as Amelia opened the door. She looked over at Brian knowing exactly what he was doing. "Hey."

"Hey. What's going on?" She asked descending the steps.

"We were just talking. You guys have fun." Brian patted Jesse on the back before leaving them alone together.

"What's going on Jess? It sounded urgent on the phone."

"I really need to talk to you okay. But not here. It can't be here."

"We can go somewhere. Just let me my purse and stuff and we can go."

He nodded his head to her as she walked back into the house. "Brian!" She whispered loudly. 'What did you say to him? He looks scared to death out there."

"Brian I need to talk to you!" Dom came into the living room. He sounded out of breath.

"Look, just be careful okay. I know you trust him but I don't. Call me if you need me okay." He moved away from Amelia and followed Dom into the kitchen. She knew they weren't going to start talking until she left. She rolled her eyes as she walked outside. Fear entered her body. Was it happening again? Was she in danger?

"Let's go." She gave a soft smile before walking ahead of him to his car. It wasn't a Jetta which made her sad. She had hoped in this life, he would still have one. "Nice car."

"It's actually Leo's. He let me borrow it for the day. Mine is back in Tijuana."

"Why didn't you drive it down here?"

"That's my baby." He smiled. "I don't drive her most places."  
Amelia couldn't help but smile. "What kind of car is that you couldn't drive it around?"

"Well, it's a long story actually. I have two cars. One that I race. One that just sits in the garage."

"Okay…" Amelia pressed for more. "Do I get to guess?"

"A Jetta. I know I know. It's not great. But I have done a lot of work to her and she is the most perfect girl in my life right now."

Amelia couldn't speak. All she could do is stare at him. "What? Lame?"

She shook her head quickly but still couldn't speak. "Are you a Honda girl or something?"

"No." She laughed. "I had a Jetta. I left it in Chicago."

"Why?"

"You remember when you asked me to help you remember things?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "What about it?"

"You owned a Jetta, Jess. It was your dads. It was the car that got you hurt in the first place. You lost it to Tran. So you ran away with because you knew your father would kill you once he got out of jail. You came home the next day, we were all standing outside the house arguing because Brian was a cop undercover to take us all down. We heard motorcycles, then gunshots. The Jetta was pierced about as many times as you were. Anyways…" She shook her head. "Six years later after I came home. I came back to the garage thinking that my family was still going to be here. I found out that Dom had been on the run since you died. Leon had taken over. I pulled up and the first thing I saw was that beautiful Jetta. He rebuilt her. He made her look the exact same."  
"Really?" Jesse was smiling. "Can we go see her?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I drove her. You only let me drive her once more and that was before the desert. I made you put in a Britney Spears CD just to see if you would let me listen to it. It was still in the car. It was after that whole thing with Shaw went down in London, I was here at the garage getting some things done before Sunday dinner when I noticed it had been moved. No one else touched her but me and Leon. So I walked closer. When I did it blew up. It sent me flying backwards. There was no saving her this time. She was gone."

"Wow."

"Jesse, I know about you being…a drug lord. Is that what you are?"

"I'm not a drug lord. I sell drugs for a drug lord. And I figured you did know."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"It's the life that I was taught. Leo brought me into it."

"Who is Carter Verone?"

Jesse stopped the car in the middle of the street and stared at her. "How do you know about Carter?"

"Please answer the question."

"He is who we are selling for. Now you answer mine. How do you know who he is?"

"I can trust you right? I mean, you wouldn't do anything to hurt me would you?"

"Amelia, why would you think that?"

"Brian put Verone behind bars five years ago in Miami. He is out for blood. We know that he was released and we know that you guys are working for him. Please tell me that you didn't know about Brian? Please tell me that you aren't here for Verone."

He turned the car off taking off his seatbelt before putting her face between his hands. "I love you so much, I don't think you realize how much. I could never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with you. I would never hurt you. Please believe me when I say that."

"Brian and Dom want you guys gone. They want you to leave. But I begged them. I begged them not to make you leave. I couldn't lose you again…."

"But?"

"But I can't put my family in danger again. It's too selfish."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"I am asking you to walk away from it. You walk away."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I am going to ask you to the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I am going to ask you to leave and to never come back."

**AN: I really miss Jesse in the movies. I kind of wish that he didn't die and was able to be in them. If you follow him on Twitter he actually seems to hate the franchise haha! Anyways….i hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	9. The Hardest Thing

**AN: Thank you to you who reviewed! I hope you guys are liking this sequel. Here is another for you! **

Amelia stood in the kitchen as she waited for her brother and Brian to come in. She needed to talk to them. "What's going on?" Leon asked walking in before them.

"Hey." She was shocked to see him. He hadn't spoken to her since the incident at the beach. He had told her he was going to fight for her, but she hadn't seen him since.

"Where is everyone at?" He asked.

"Um, I was just waiting on Dom and Brian to get here. I needed to talk to them about something."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just found about Jesse and Leo."

"Yeah Brian told me they are asking them to leave. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Amelia didn't respond. She just stared at him. "It's dangerous for them to be here Mils. Verone is a dangerous man and will kill everyone in this family. They need to go."

"Are you saying this because you are really trying to protect this family or you just want Jesse to go away forever?"

It was his turn not to respond. She nodded her head. "What's going on Amelia? With us, what is going on?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "You are asking me if I care about someone that I have cared about my entire life."

"No, this guy is not the Jesse that you knew. You cannot say that. He died. This Jesse is a drug dealer. He deals drugs for a man that wants Brian dead. That means all of us are dead if he comes here."

She shook her head. "Do you still want to be with me?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She snapped.

"One that obviously needs an answer. I told you I would fight you, but are you going to let me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Leon. I love you…"

"But you love him too."

"I have always loved him Leon!"

"He died!" Leon yelled. "We have been through so much together. You are just going to throw it away for this kid?"

"This kid use to be your best friend."

"I can't do this anymore Amelia. I can't. It's too…"

"You are breaking up with me?"

"You broke up with us the day he arrived on the doorstep."

She bowed her head as she scuffed her feet on the floor. "I didn't want this." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want this at all."

"You let me know what you want Mils, then we will talk." He sighed before walking out of the kitchen. She looked up as Brian and Dom walked in. "You heard?" She asked. They both nodded their heads.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

"I talked to Jesse. He wants to get out from under Verone. He wants to start over without the drugs. He doesn't want to leave here."

"Mils…"

"No, I am not okay. So will you let him stay or not?" She yelled.

"Leo is not going to let him go that easy." Dom replied softly.

"So it was for nothing?" She yelled. Brian grabbed her arms jerking her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her body as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Fine, fine. I love him. I have never stopped loving him. I want him with us. I am selfish I know. But I can't do this Dom.I—"

"Shhh." Brian rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay. He stays Verone will want to know why. He goes-"

"I know." Dom nodded his head. "I know what happens Mils."

She pulled away from Brian as she leaned back against the wall covering her face. "He can stay. If he wants to. I have no problem with that." Dom started. Amelia's head shot up. "But I will protect this family at all costs."

* * *

Jesse walked into the garage just as Amelia began working on the car in front of her. "You are late." She replied without looking up. She had a smile on her face.

"Yeah well, I got a visit from your brother this morning. He's such a cheerful person in the mornings."

Amelia began to laugh as she looked up at him. "What did he say?"

"I think you already know what he said to me."

She smiled at him. "He is going to let me stay. What the hell did you say to him?"

"I kind of begged." She replied softly. "I couldn't lose you again Jesse."

He nodded his head. "I know the feeling."

She moved around the car over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "What is going to happen with Leo and Verone?"

"That is going to be a tough one. I haven't talked to Leo about this yet so I don't know what is going to happen with him. It's not going to go over well. Verone, well that's something we are going to have to take as it comes."

She nodded his head. "Listen Mils…" Jesse started but he was cut short with Leon. Leon came running over to him punching him square in the face.

"LEON!" Amelia screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

He held Jesse down on the ground as he punched him repeatedly. "Leon stop it!" Amelia yelled. She looked around the room, no one was there. "LEON!" She screamed again. She grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. He jumped back towards her. "NO!" She covered her body fearing he would hit her.

"Amelia..." He gasped moving towards her. She shook her head at him. The sound of the door opening caught their attention as Brian, Tej, and Roman walked in. Brian rushed over to her when he noticed Jesse on the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brian yelled.

"It's nothing." Leon snarled.

"Yeah it looks like nothing." Brian snapped back. He moved Amelia away from him as she rushed over to Roman. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why are you fighting?"

There was silence. "Jesse, are you okay?" Brian helped the boy up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jesse wiped his mouth from the blood.

"Get out of here Leon. Go home." Brian demanded.

"You have a choice Amelia, me or him." Leon ignored Brian.

"Go home Leon!" Brian yelled. Amelia moved away from Roman who held onto her hand.

"Go home, I will be there soon okay." Amelia whispered. She wiped her face of the tears.

"No she won't. You need to calm down before you talk to anyone." Brian replied. "Go home, you are done for the day."

Leon nodded his head before moving to the door. "Jesse!" Amelia rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"I guess he doesn't like me anymore." Jesse replied with a laugh. Amelia laughed as Brian stared at her.

"It was my fault okay. I guess he was just mad from the day before."

"We need to open up." Brian told her. "Clean this mess up. Amelia, I want to talk to you."

"You okay?" Roman grabbed her arms.

"Yes, you guys he wouldn't have hurt me. He was just angry." She explained.

"Right now is not a good time for you to be taking up for him." Brian replied. "Dom is going to be pissed off when he finds about this."

"Why tell him?"

"Because he needs to know. I knew that Jesse staying was going to cause problems, but I didn't know it was going to be like this."

Amelia looked over at Jesse who nodded his head. "Let's just open up please." Brian told them. "You, office now!"

She moved away from Roman and walked into the office as Brian followed shutting the door behind him. She let out the breath she was holding in. "What the hell was that?" Brian asked.

"He just came out of nowhere. I didn't even know he was here. I told Jesse he could stay and we hugged, then Leon just punched him."

"This isn't going to be easy for us Mils. Leon is pissed right now. He needs some space and you need to give it to him. We cannot have this going on, not right now."

"I know Brian. I know."

"Are you okay? Do you need to leave?"

"No, I am fine. He just scared me that's all."

"Okay." He brought her into his arms. "I really hope this is the right thing."

"Me too." She whispered. "Me too."

* * *

The day went on as planned, before they knew it lunch time was there. Amelia wanted to ask Jesse to go to lunch with her but she thought against it when Dom walked into the garage. "You going to lunch?" Dom asked.

"Yep." She closed the hood of the car and walked over to him.

"Let's go. My treat."

She nodded her head biting her lip. She followed him outside to his car climbing into the passenger before turning to him as he climbed in. "It was my fault what happened with Leon this morning."

"It was Leon's fault. He let his anger get the best of him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Is this the right thing Mils? Are we doing the right thing by letting Jesse stay?"

"What's the right thing Dom? He wanted out of the drug dealing business. We are his family. We have always been his family. I can't ask him to leave that again"

"You know that Leon has been through everything with you right? He was there through all the deaths, all the times that you almost died. You are willing to throw that relationship away for Jesse?"

"I'm not throwing it away that is Leon. He is making me choose Dom. How do I do that?"

"There shouldn't be a choice Mils. Leon should be the one, it's been eight years since you last saw Jesse. We thought he was dead. You moved on. It's okay to move on Mils. It's okay to not have feelings for him anymore."

"But it's not okay that I do have feelings for him? Because I do. I have so many feelings for him. Dom, we are supposed to be together, I know we are."

"Amelia, I can't let you do this to yourself."

"What are you saying?"

He just stared at her as he pulled into a restaurant. "Are you asking me to let him go?"

"I am asking you to step outside all of this and look around…look at your family. Look at your life right now. We have been through so much together, are you willing to throw that all away for him? If so, then you tell me and I will have your back one hundred percent. We get through it, we always do."

She nodded her head. "Whose lives will it cost this time?" She asked. "I know what you are saying to me. I am being really selfish."

He nodded his head. "I risked everyone's lives to save Letty."

She bowed her head as tears filled her eyes. "He was never mine to get back was he?"

"He will always be a part of our lives Mils, I just think right now is not the time for you to rekindle your relationship with him."

"Have you talked to Leon?"

"Yes, he is very angry right now. He said he would have never hit you, it was just all chaotic. You don't ever grab a guy who is in a fight."

"How do I say goodbye to him again?" She asked as the tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know sweetheart. I really don't."

"Can you take me back now? I'm not hungry anymore."

He nodded his head. "I never wanted to ask you to do this Mils."

"I know you didn't, but I know it's for the best. I can't have a life like we use to have Dom. I won't go back there. We lost way too many people. I'll be okay Dom. I always am."

He grabbed her hand as they drove in silence back to the garage. She wiped her face before getting out of the car. Jesse was standing outside in the sun drinking his water when he noticed she was upset.

"I'll be inside." Dom told her. He nodded his head at Jesse as Amelia approached him.

"Bad talk I guess?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." She wiped her face. "I need to tell you something and I want you to hear it before I say the other thing."

"Should I be nervous?"

"I am so in love with you." She bowed her head. "I don't think I have ever stopped loving you. It was just replaced with Leon. You have no idea how I felt the day that you walked back into my life. My prayers for eight years were answered. I didn't think it was possible to see you again but here you are. I am being so selfish right now by wanting you to stay here with me, but I can't help it. I can't help the fact that I can't lose you again…"

He grabbed her hands in his and squeezed. "But I have to ask you something and I don't know how. I don't know how to let you go but you have to go Jesse. You have to leave here. We have lost so many people to the evils of this world. Verone is evil. He hates Brian. I can't put them back in danger. So I am asking you to go and to not look back here because I can't be with you." She sobbed into his shoulder as he jerked her towards him. "I'm so sorry."

"I will always love you." He whispered to her. "I will not forget you. I promise." He kissed her on the side of the head. She released him, nodding her head before turning around to go into the garage. "Thank you Mils, you found me again. Thank you for that."

She nodded her head as she covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping. She walked as he walked down the driveway of the garage before turning into the garage herself. She walked straight the office closed the door behind her as she slid down it. She cried for him. He had to go she knew it was the right thing. Her heart was telling her to go after him. To be selfish screw everyone else. But she knew she couldn't do that. Her family was more important. She had to protect them. She had to let him go. Maybe one day fate would bring them back together. But for right now, she was going to be alone. She sobbed quietly into her hands until she couldn't anymore. She couldn't cry for him anymore.

**AN: Super sad chapter! ****Made me sad making him leave. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	10. I Would Fight For You

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! ****Here is another chapter for you! Let me know what you guys think.**

**Nov 1 the trailer for Fast 7. You guys don't miss it.!**

**All mistakes are mine. **

Amelia didn't move from her spot when she heard the door open behind her. She decided to stay at the garage later that night just because she couldn't go home. She didn't want to go home. She wiped her face with the back of her hand as she stood back and stared at the car. She had been working on the same car since five that evening and felt she like she hadn't gotten very far. "She looks good." Dom's voice filled the room. She didn't bother looking at him. "It's been three days Amelia, why don't you just let it go?"

"You let it go Dom." She spoke softly.

"The car isn't going to work. We just need to sell it for parts."

"It will work, I'm not giving up on it. You can if you want to."

"Why do I feel like there is alternate meaning to all of this?" He sat down on the table crossing his arms over his chest. She didn't respond. "You asked him to leave Amelia. You were the one who told him to leave."

She turned around throwing the wrench on the ground. "Because you made me feel like that was the only option for us Dom!"

"It was the only option Mils." He replied softly. "I don't want you to be like this, I know that you miss Jesse…"

"It all comes down to Jesse doesn't it? Everyone else gets to have who they love, but I never do."

"You have Leon…"

Amelia shook her head before bending down to pick up the wrench. "I am going to get this car working again Dom, you will see. Leave me alone please. I don't want you here anymore."

"You can't keep doing this, you are pushing me away."

She stared straight at the car in front of her without speaking. Her hands shook as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She felt his hands on her shoulders as she stopped moving. "I know that you miss him. I know that you do and I am sorry that it ended like this. You are my sister and I will do anything to protect you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We are going to talk about it. You won't talk to anyone else. You are shutting us all out. Even Roman and Tej say that you are blowing them off. So if you want to scream and throw things then do it Mils, but I can't have you coming here every night and not speaking a word to any of us. Just talk to me, tell me what you are thinking….please." He begged her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her into him. "I love you Mils."

"I don't know how to live without him again Dom. I don't know how to let him go when he is already gone. He just left. I told him to leave and he did." She cried. The tears flooded down her face as she squeezed his arm around her neck. She instantly soaked his shirt but he stayed where he was occasionally kissing the back of her head. "I know what I did to Leon was horrible. I know that, but destiny brought Jesse back to me. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I know how it feels Mils. I really do."

"But you have your girl. She is back in your arms and you can see her every day without hurting someone." She wiped her face pulling away from him. "It hurts Dom. It hurts really bad. I feel like someone is ripping my heart of my chest and just holding it in their hand. And there is nothing I can do about it. I can't do this anymore. I can't stand here pretending that everything is okay when it's not Dom. It will never be okay."

"It gets better. The pain might never go away but it gets better. It got better the first time, why not this time?"

"Because he died Dom. I thought he was never coming back but now I know where he is. I know that he is alive. And to protect my family I had to send him away."

"You are always protecting this family." He brought her closer placing his lips on her forehead. "Let me take you home. I will figure something out, but right now let me take you home."

"I'll be okay Dom. I always am."

* * *

Jesse moved from the chair to the door where Leo was standing. They had been back in Tijuana for a week now. Jesse hadn't really sad much to Leo since they've been back. He hadn't really known what to say. "You going to talk to me today or just ignore me like every other day?" Leo spoke.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe why Dominic Toretto sent us away?"

"He didn't want me near his sister anymore." Jesse refused to look up. "I broke her and Leon up, Leon punched me, and Dom sent me away."

"I don't believe you."

That finally made Jesse look up at the door. "Why not? It's the truth."

Leo moved closer into the office shutting the door behind him. "Why does it look like you are packing up? You deciding you don't want in this anymore Jess?"

"Leo…"

"No, let me make one thing clear. Verone doesn't let you leave Jesse. You are not allowed to leave this. You scared? Good?" Leo was in his face. "We are to do this job without any questions. If you can't do it because of your little love interest, then so be it."

"I am in love with her."

"I DON'T CARE!" Leo screamed. "We went to Los Angeles to find out more information about Brian O'Connor. That was our job there, it is not my problem that you have this little thing for a girl you once knew. It's over Jesse. We are doing this and then we are moving on with our lives."

"You are asking me to kill a family that was once mine, I can't do that Leo."

Leo grabbed Jesse by the shirt slamming him up against the filing cabinet. "You will do it! I will kill you myself." Jesse put his hands on Leo's trying to stop him from choking him. "You are done with Amelia Toretto, you are done with all of that bullshit. We are to kill Brian O'Connor and anyone else who gets in our way. You need to get your shit together because Jesse I will put a bullet between her eyes and not think twice about it." He released Jesse and walked away. He straightened his shirt as he sat down in the chair. He was pouring sweat. What had he gotten himself into? It was true, they went to Toretto's to get more information about Brian O'Connor. Verone wanted it. He was out for blood. He never knew he would get close again. He didn't want to get close again. Maybe it was fate. But he couldn't let Leo do this. He had to do something. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number praying he could reach them in time.

* * *

Dom set the phone down on the table before looking up at Brian. "We need to talk." Brian nodded his head as he sat Madison down on the floor and looked over at Mia.

"You watch her. I will be right back."

"What is going on Brian?" Mia asked picking Madison up in her arms. "Are we in danger?" She whispered.

"I don't know yet." Brian was truthful. He nodded his head at her before moving to the door following Dom outside to the driveway. They needed to be alone. "What's going on Dom?"

Dom turned around to his friend rubbing his hands over his face. He was stressed out. "Jesse just called me. We have a problem Brian."

"Verone?"

Dom nodded his head. "Jesse and Leo weren't here to help us get back on our feet Brian. They were here for you."

Brian nodded his head. "Leo just threatened to kill Amelia if he backed away from Verone. Verone is out for blood Brian, he is coming after you and will kill anyone else in his way."

"This is on me Dom. You let me handle this." Brian pointed his finger into his own chest. "I will not let this family be a part of something that I caused."

"I will have your back no matter what."

"What about Mils? What do we do about Jesse?"

"Jesse called me to warn me. Leo is suspicious and knows that Jesse probably won't have anything to do with this…"

"The whole time he was here, he was here to follow me."

"Yes." Dom nodded his head. "This is our life Brian. I don't think we will ever get out of it. We have caused too much shit in this life time. I don't want my family involved in this. It's going to be me and you, we end this."

"I'm in too." Roman appeared at the bottom of the driveway with Tej beside him. "I put him in jail to Brian. I am not letting yall do this alone."

"He's right man. You guys can't do this alone. We have each other's back no matter what." Tej replied. Brian nodded his head at Dom who looked up at the door. Amelia was standing there with her mouth open and her hands clenched in a fist.

"You can come down here." Dom told her. "Carter Verone is on his way to Los Angeles, California. He has been released from prison and is after Brian. Why? Because Brian put him in prison. Leo and Jesse were not here to help us get back on our feet like we thought. They were here to find out about Brian. Where he lived, who he was with, who his family is…everything about him. Jesse called me today to inform of what was going on. Leo had threatened…" Dom looked beside him at Amelia grabbed his hand. "He threatened to kill Amelia if Jesse didn't comply. We have to stop this, but I am not asking any of you to do this. This is going to be on your own free will. We stop Verone once and for all."

"I know that we just got back here. We just got our lives back and everything is good." Brian started. "But this is on me. Dom might not ask you to help but I will. You guys are my family, I do not want to put you in danger like before. We lost too many people. But I don't know what else to do."

"Brian, we got your back man. There is no question in this." Tej whispered.

Brian nodded his head. "Then we get ready."

* * *

Amelia sat down on the steps not saying a word as Dom and Brian walked over to her. "You haven't really spoken to us?" Brian sat down next to her putting his arm on her knee. She laid her head on his arm and smiled. "You want to talk about it?"

"I really don't know what to say." She whispered.

"You want to talk about Jesse?"

"Leo is going to kill him too you know that right? He is going to kill him if he doesn't do what he says."

"Jesse was a little pawn in Leo's game. He knew he was vulnerable. Jesse doesn't remember us, Leo used that. I don't think that Leo expected Jesse to fall in love with you."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do Amelia?" Dom spoke. "You tell me what _you_ want to do and we will do it."

"Do you trust him Dom? Jesse? Do you trust him?"'

"Do you trust him?"

She nodded her head. "With everything inside of me. I want to bring him back here. I want to save him."

"You know what that means right?" Brian asked.

"He will die if he stays." She replied. She wiped her face of the tears. "I will fight for you until that I die Brian. I will always have your back. If Verone is coming, then I want my best friend by my side. I am a survivor. I have survived so many people trying to kill me. So I am begging you right now, to let me have my chance with Jesse. The chance I never got. You both got second chances with the girls that you love, now please let me have my chance with him."

"I want that for you Amelia. I want you to be able to fall in love with someone. If this is what you want, then we will go get him."

Amelia nodded her head. "I can't believe we are back at this again."

"At least we had a break this time." Brian mumbled. He sighed. "You go get Jesse tomorrow, I am getting Madison out of here. I don't want her around all of this and I will not give Verone a reason to hurt me."

"That's a good idea. Mia should go to." Dom looked up at Amelia.

"I am staying right here." She shook her head. "I will not leave."

Dom looked over at Brian who couldn't help but smile. "Let's just focus on tomorrow. I will go get Jesse and we will discuss all this shit that is about to hit the fan."

* * *

Amelia was up the next morning before Dom came back from Tijuana. Phone calls were exchanged and Jesse had agreed to come with him. He knew the dangers he was putting everyone in but he was doing it for his sister. So she could be happy. She began to play with her fingers when she heard the door open up. She shot up from the couch as Leon walked over to her. "I am leaving." Was all that he could reply to her. She nodded her head.

"Where are you going?"

"I am taking the kids again with Mia. I don't know where yet, I don't think we are going to say until we just get somewhere."

"So here we go again huh?" She gave a soft smile.

"I want you to come with us."

She shook her head. "I'm not going. I am staying right here."

"I know what's going on with Jesse…"

"Leon…" She shook her head but he held his hand up in the air to stop her.

"I understand. I really do. I know how you feel about him and I will step away from that. But is all this worth you getting killed over?"

"No one is going to die Leon."

"Dom told me what was said. I know everything so you don't need to hide from me."

"Leon I am so sorry for what I did to you. I don't-you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You don't deserve this."

He nodded his head. "You can't stop fate I guess."

"I never wanted you to stop fighting Leon."

"What was I fighting for? This was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not." He put his hand on the side of her face. "But I do not regret a thing with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't regret that at all."

"I don't regret anything with you either Leon. You were the best person in my life for a long time." Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms his waist. "I will always love you."

"And I you." He smiled. The sound of an engine caught their attention as Amelia jerked away from him. She looked up before moving to the door. Amelia was the first out the door with Leon right behind her. Dom was back. Jesse had pulled up on the side of the road and stepped out of the car. She stopped in her spot and looked over at Dom then over at Jesse. "JESSE!" She yelled. His head shot up to her. He was bruised. His face had been beaten. She gasped as she moved down the steps when Leon grabbed her arms to stop her. That's when she heard it. It was like it was slow motion. The motorcycles. She closed her eyes as she listened and her mind too her back to two thousand and one when…her eyes shot open as her feet moved down the steps. "NO!" She screamed.

"AMELIA!" Dom yelled. The motorcycles were closer. Everything was still going so slow. It was like it was taking a lifetime for her to get to him but she kept moving. She kept running towards him. She was almost there. She saw out of the corner of her eye Dom moving towards her too. They were in sight. "JESSE!" She jumped into his arms wrapping them around his neck and squeezing her eyes shut for the shots. This was it. This was what fate brought them back together for. This was the end.

AN: AHHH! My have things have come back to how they began! :) REVIEW!


	11. San Fran

She clung to him as her entire life flashed before her. They don't tell you in the moments you think you are going to die you literally see everything in your life. Your family, your friends, and the moments you had with each and every one of them. It just happens. It's like flashes but you see them. She saw him; he was in a lot of her flashbacks. She wondered if the same happened for him. If he was seeing her in his life. She could hear the screaming but it didn't matter, she was in his arms. What was going to happen would happen, they couldn't stop it now. "AMELIA!" Dom screamed. She squeezed tighter as the motorcycles passed. Nothing happened. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't bring herself to pull away. She thought history was repeating itself but it didn't. The gun shots never came, the pain never came. She felt her body being jerked from Jesse's arms as Dom slammed her up against the car. "Are you fucking crazy?" He yelled at her. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked over at Jesse. She wiped her face as she nodded her head at her brother. Jesse didn't move. He just stood there staring down at the ground, his hands still in the position as if he were still holding her. He looked down at the ground, then up at the street, then back at the house. "Jess, are you okay?" Dom asked.

Jesse didn't speak as he moved closer to the sidewalk and bent down. "Stay!" Dom pointed his finger at Amelia before moving over to the boy. Brian jerked Amelia into his arms.

"You are so stupid!" He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head as they both looked over at Jesse.

"I saw it." Jesse replied looking up. He looked straight at Amelia. "I saw everything. Every single moment in my life, I just saw."  
Amelia moved forward to him. "What do you mean?"

"My whole life just flashed before me. I remember coming here, I remember us dating, I remember the garage, I remember BBQs, and movie nights. I remember the moment I looked into your eyes when Tran came down this road and laid bullets into me and my car. I remember it all."

Amelia covered her mouth with her hands as she nodded her head. "I loved you so much. I didn't think it was possible to love someone the way that I loved you."

Amelia rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed. "I remember you." He whispered. She felt him tightened his grip on her as she cried. That was it. That was the moment that needed to happen for all the memories of Jesse's life to come back to him. He remembered everything. Amelia was grateful for that. She looked up at Leon who was standing on the grass. She saw it in his eyes, his heart broke. She bowed her head as he slowly turned around and walked away. Jesse got his memories back, meaning there was no chance for her and Leon. It broke her heart. She loved him. She really did.

* * *

As the excitement settled down, Dom rushed everyone back into the house to keep them hidden from other threats. Verone was still out there. Leo was still out there. Jesse began talking to everyone as Amelia slowly made her way into the kitchen with Leon was sitting. He was twirling an empty beer bottle around on the table when she sat down next to him. He stopped the bottle with his hand but didn't look up. "Can I say something?" She asked softly.

He nodded his head.

"You saved my life Leon. You saved me. You loved me in a time where I thought that I could never love someone again. You were there through everything with me. You brought me back to life. I love you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I will always love you. You are one of the greatest friends I have ever known. And I was selfish. I saw him and I just threw away everything we had together. I love you. You might not believe me, but I do. You will always have a place in my heart because you saved me. I…" She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as the tears flowed down her face. She heard him get up as she slowly lifted her head. He stared at her for a little bit before sighing and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too."

She felt her body shake as she began to silently sob into his chest. "I know what fate is Amelia. I guess I was just protecting you until he came to his senses."

"You saved me Leon. _You_. _saved. Me_." He pulled her away from him and kissed the top of her head.

"It was my honor to save you Mils, and I will do it again in a heartbeat."

She nodded her head. "I need to go get everything settled and ready to go, we probably should be on the road soon."

"You be safe okay."

"No, you be safe." He ran his hand down the side of her face as she gave a small smile to him. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"You know me…" She smirked. "I might."

* * *

And like that, they were gone. Amelia stood in the living room as she watched the door close with her family leaving down the steps. She couldn't move. They were at it again. Mia was being sent away with the kids, this time they were prepared. They couldn't talk to them. They wouldn't talk to them. Dom didn't know where they were going, no one did. Verone wasn't going to know this time. She knew it killed Brian to watch his wife and daughter leave. He had no clue where they were going and wasn't allowed to know. That killed him the most. They couldn't know. She stood in that spot though, she didn't move.

"Mils, come sit down with me." Roman replied. His tone wasn't his normal tone, it wasn't filled with laughter, or excitement. It was filled sorrow. He didn't have anyone. I know it's horrible to say, but he didn't. They were his family, but he didn't have any brothers or sisters involved but he knew she was hurting. He knew she was going through the same shit they went through in London, only this time it wasn't about her. She sat down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his chest. She closed her eyes as he began to hum. It wasn't a familiar song, but he hummed it close to her ear, soothing the back of her head. It was peaceful. He was trying to take her mind from the things that have been happening, and it was working. She closed her eyes as sleep began to take over. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and draped over her body.

"I will protect you with my life this time baby girl, don't you worry about that." He told her. Then it was darkness.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open as she saw the light shining in her eyes. She sat up immediately knowing she wasn't in her house anymore. She looked around the room at the bare walls, they were cement. She began to shiver as a breeze came through the open window. Where was she? She heard voices in another room as she slowly sat up and walked over to the voices. "It's about time you woke up." Brian smiled. They were all standing around a table looking down at a map.

"Where are we?" She asked stretching her arms above her head.

"Just outside San Francisco."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Why?"

"We didn't need to be in Los Angeles anymore." Dom stated. "We are safe here."

She nodded her head. "You coming up with a plan?"

"Yeah…" Dom looked back down at the map.

"Alrighty, awesome! Good talk."

"We will let you know when we finish, don't worry your pretty little head about any of this." Roman replied with a smirk.

"I am going for a walk. Is that okay?"

Dom nodded his head. "Just be careful."

She smiled at Jesse as she walked to the door letting it slam behind her making sure they knew she was pissed. She let the summer sun hit her in the face as she closed her eyes. It was windy that day, but she didn't mind. She liked the cooler air. She walked down the sidewalk looking at all the stores that were lining the streets. Where the hell were they? She smiled as she passed a few people on the streets. She felt weird at that moment that she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She felt in her pants that she had her cell phone with her. She took it out making sure it was working and was on before looking back up. "No!" She growled.

"Hello princess." Leo had his hands on her wrist squeezing until she dropped the phone. "I wouldn't talk if you do, I will hurt you."

She nodded her head. "Come with me."

She tried jerking her arm away from him but grabbed both of her shoulders shoving her towards the car that was parked on the street. She groaned as she looked up in the van at a man. He was charming looking. He was smiling down at her, moving a piece of her hair from her face. "Hi." His voice was beautiful. "I'm Carter. " He looked up at Leo who began to drive. "Carter Verone. We should have a little chat."

**AN: AHHHHH! Carter is finally back into the picture and they know where Dom and them are. I wonder how? REVIEW! **


End file.
